Anna and the Prince
by Alecto's Muse
Summary: There is a war between the government and the mutant resistance. Rogue and Remy are on opposite sides. ROMY. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Background: AU. There is a war between the government and the resistance. Rogue and Remy are on opposite sides.

Note: Sorry, but there are no accents written in this story. Just try and imagine what they should sound like.

Chapter 1.

Katherine Pryde was concerned for her friend. Since her fiancé Joseph had been killed, Anna spent most of her time staring out the window. She spoke only when addressed, and even then in monosyllables, and was barely eating, but that was to be expected. More disturbing was that she hadn't shed a single tear. Not when she saw his body, not at the funeral, not when his name was mentioned, not once over the past three weeks.

Sighing quietly, Katherine knocked on the door, immediately opening it without waiting for a response. "I brought you an early lunch since you skipped breakfast, chicken soup."

Anna turned away from her view of the garden to face her. "No. Thank you, Kitty, but I'm not hungry at all."

"I didn't make it myself, in case you're wondering."

Anna chuckled lightly "As a matter of fact, the thought didn't cross my mind, but I think I will have some after all."

Kitty looked offended, setting the tray down noisily on the coffee table. "Well, I'm happy to see your sense of humour has returned, though I prefer when it isn't directed at me, thank you very much."

"Kitty, I'm gonna go to Raven's."

"That's a great idea. So, like, how long will we be staying?"

"I'm not coming back. It's all been arranged. I just called her." Anna went back to staring out the window.

Chewing on her nails, she watched the steam rising from the bowl before finally asking "Does he know?"

"Not yet. He's still with his troops on a mission in Genosha. He's not due back for five days. I've sent a message to him that I'll be visiting Joe's grandparents in Chicago to help them for a little while. Father won't like it, but by the time he realizes Joe's grandparents have been dead for a quarter of a century, and starts looking for me, I should already have a plan for where to go and what to do next."

"So, what time are you leaving?" Kitty asked quietly, trying not to sound like she was about to burst into tears. Since the death of her mother in a car accident the year before, she had no other family to speak of. She had known Anna for years and considered her the older sister she never had. Kitty realised she was now losing the only other person in the world who actually cared about her.

Anna came over to sit beside her. "**We** are leaving as soon as you get what you need. You won't be rid of me that easily" She added, smiling.

Kitty gave her a quick hug, noticing for the first time the two suitcases by the wall, behind her friend. "Why are we in such a hurry?"

"Well, once I had decided, there didn't seem any point in delaying. Besides, just in case Daddy Dearest returns home early, I'd prefer to be long gone before he arrives."

Kitty couldn't argue with that point. Nodding, she rose from her perch on the bed and left to do her own packing.

------------------------

The motel they were staying at was small and relatively inexpensive but met their needs nonetheless. Anna was too tired to think straight. She threw back the comforter as she hopped into the small bed, and turned off the lamp beside her.

"Wow. Rogue. You are really good at this." Kitty watched from her own bed.

"Good at what, hon?" Anna yawned loudly wondering how Kitty managed to sound so perky this late.

"Espionage-type stuff."

They had spent the past two days trying to cover up their trail while making their way to the home of Anna's godmother. They were only a few hours away from their intended destination. They would leave early the next morning and if all went according to plan, they should be having lunch with Raven.

"I dunno about that. Besides I've had a few days to think about how to pull this off."

"No. It's more than that. You're a natural at sneaky tactical stuff. You're like Miss Plan Divide and Conquer. Seriously, you could take over Lensherr's job" Kitty giggled, referring to the President's Secretary of Defense.

"Ugh! He's the last person I want to think about, right now. Besides, between having a paranoid godmother and a general for a father, something was bound to rub off." Yawning again, she closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep.

Anna woke up, and jumped into a sitting position. For a moment, she didn't remember where she was. In the darkness her eyes made out the form of a sleeping Kitty on the opposite bed, and she relaxed slightly. Her head was pounding. She automatically put her left hand up to look at her watch. Anna always had her watch on, even when she slept. She only ever took it off while taking a bath. "Silly girl!" She chided herself as she flipped on the lamp. _Only 1 a.m. _Picking up her handbag from its convenient location, on the carpet beside her bed, she dug through for the painkillers she had brought. For the past few weeks she had been suffering from severe headaches. "Damn it, where are they?" Frowning, she thought back to the last time she had taken them. She had been driving the day before, and when they had stopped at a gas station, she dropped them in the pocket below the dashboard. Turning off the light again, she decided to try to go back to sleep, and let the pain subside on its own. "I just need to relax." When that proved unsuccessful a while later, she decided to just get them.

Fortunately she was parked close to the room. Not that this was a coincidence. She had parked in front of the room three doors down from her own. Close enough that they could get to the car quickly in case something happened, but not directly in front of their own room, in case they were followed. Anna opened the door of the SUV and slipped in quietly. Not bothering to switch the light on inside, she found the tablets exactly where she remembered. She was just about to get out again when she heard voices. Looking around she noticed two people standing in front of the room beside the one she shared with Kitty. In the dim light, she couldn't see them clearly, but she noticed that while both were tall, over six feet, the one on the right was an extremely large man, built like a linebacker. The smaller of the two knocked on the door, and it was opened quickly. "Finally Gambit. What took you two so long?"

"Jus' stop blocking the entrance, mon ami. We'll explain inside, 'kay."

Abruptly, all three disappeared inside, closing the door behind them. Anna was shaking. "Oh my God" She repeated it several times in disbelief. Exhaling slowly, she took the longer way back to Kitty, walking behind the cars, rather than on the narrow corridor and risk them hearing her pass their room. "I really am paranoid" she thought as the closed her door safely inside. "Just because I know who they are; they have no idea who I am." So Gambit was here. By some stroke of luck he had been delivered right into her hands. The only question now was what would she do about it? She had to move fast, before they disappeared.

"Kitty, wake up. Wake UP!" She shook her hard.

"What? What's wrong?" Kitty sat up rubbing her eyes. "Its not even morning Rogue"

"Its 2 a.m. But that's not important. Kitty, Gambit is here, now. Next door"

"What?" Her voice rose a few decibels. She was wide awake now.

"SHHH!" Anna had her cell phone in her hand as she sat at the foot of Kitty's bed. She quickly explained what had happened.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet. There are at least three of them inside. Gambit and another man just entered. We have to do something now though. I can't let Joseph's killer escape. We may never get another chance like this again. Get dressed."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Please Review.

Chapter 2.

Scott Summers sighed as he shut down his laptop. He had been hoping the two men had brought good news. Slouching in his chair, he was lost in his thoughts for a few moments, before turning to the others.

"You must be exhausted. Why don't you get some rest for now? We'll regroup in the morning."

Colossus nodded and settled down to sleep without another word. Gambit sat on the other bed, using the pillows to prop himself up. However, he then pulled out a deck of cards and began shuffling them.

"Don't tell me you gonna be up all night brooding. Jeannie wouldn't approve."

Scott smiled. "Well, it was considerate of her to send me a surrogate nagging wife."

"Hey, I take objection to the 'nagging' part. You probably don' realise it, but my company has improved your character considerably. You think less, drink more, and, mais this is a bad thing, make fun of your lovely femme. Still not as good looking as me, but there's not much we can do 'bout that. Genetics is a bitch."

"Well, we can't all be as fortunate as you." Sigh.

"You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Thinking, loudly...look, I know the timing's bad, but this probably not such a bad thing to happen after all. None of our people were seriously injured. We spent too long in one place anyway. In our line of work, predictability gets you killed. Storm got all the new recruits to Westchester yet?"

"Yes. We can stay indefinitely. Well, until we have the new base and safe houses ready."

"You and Petey will have to go up tomorrow. I'm gonna go home for a couple days. Gotta see a man, 'bout some money. Think you'll survive without me to take care of you, honey?"

"You're hilarious." Scott remarked dryly. "Are you sure it's a good idea going to New Orleans alone?"

Gambit was intent on his cards, and didn't respond.

"Ok. I had to ask. I know you've got the whole lone ranger act down pat. Just try not to get killed ok. It would be really irritating to have to find your replacement."

"Awww, I love you too. Don' worry, I won't tell Jeannie."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

-----------------------------

Gambit woke up abruptly. Quickly looking around the room, he saw Scott asleep in his chair near the door. Colossus hadn't stirred either, not moving from the position he originally went to sleep in. Armed with his bo in one hand and cards in the other, he peeked surreptitiously through the window. He could tell it was close to dawn. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but his thief's instincts told him otherwise. He quietly alerted Scott and Colossus. He hated motels like this for one reason ok, several reasons, but primarily because there's only one way in and out. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

He resumed his spot at the window. "Merde." He threw a few charged cards in the direction of the door as the door was kicked open. The two officers standing behind the door were thrown back. The room's occupants emerged expecting to find more officers outside but finding instead the two unconscious bodies. They were wearing the uniforms of the SCF or Special Constabulary Force, popularly known as the mutant registration police. Looking around the parking lot, he noticed their car parked on the opposite end.

Among the conditions of the New Nation Act passed a decade earlier, was the registration of all known mutants. The SCF was a special branch of police mandated to monitor mutant identities, activities, and crimes. They were most efficient at targeting individual mutants were trying to lead normal lives without detection. While the SCF was a continuous threat to the activities of the Resistance, for the most part, the Resistance had been adept at scraping together the resources to avoid serious exposure. This was due in large part to information and contributions from wealthy or powerful mutants. These mutants tended to fall into two groups: those with political clout like Erik Lehnsherr, also known as Magneto, and Charles Xavier, telepath and well known mutant rights activist. The other group consisted of mutants who kept their mutant identities secret, infiltrating areas or levels of society traditionally closed to mutants.

"What would they be doing here" Colossus spoke for the first time since their arrival, changing back to his normal form from his mutant Metallic state.

"Less talkin' more lifting,'" Gambit grunted under the weight of the man he carried into their room. To Gambit's annoyance, Colossus easily picked up the other body, and set it down on the floor.

"So, I'm guessing you're mutants." said a feminine voice with a southern accent. Gambit whirled around to find two girls staring at them, as they closed the door of the bordering room. The girl, woman actually, who had spoken was putting on a pair of gloves. She had emerald green eyes and chestnut hair with a definitive silver streak in the front which fell in a braid down her back. Her companion looked to be barely out of her teens, tiny in stature, with long brown hair in a ponytail.

Her green eyes were directed at Gambit. He raised one eyebrow, but didn't respond.

"I'm Rogue. This is Kitty." The southerner introduced herself to Scott.

"Nice to meet you both, but I'm afraid we're in a hurry."

"If you want, you can come with us." Rogue walked past them to unlock the door of the SUV.

"And why would you be so concerned with getting us to safety, chère" Gambit's eyes narrowed sceptically.

"We're mutants too." She didn't flinch under his glare. "But if y'all are fine, then we'll just be going." She turned away to put her bags in the back.

"It might be a good idea to take them up on their offer. For all we know, the rental you arrived in is how they tracked us here." Scott lowered his voice.

"I jus' think it's strange the way the cops showed up, not enough to take three of us. And coincidentally, we have two "mutants" willing to help us to safety. Besides, I would know if I'd been followed."

"I've never known you to turn down the company of beautiful women. That is perhaps the strangest of all these events" Colossus looked pointedly at this friend. "I agree with Scott. We don't have time to debate this."

"Suit yourselves." Gambit shrugged.

-----------------------------

Kitty and Colossus fell into conversation easily. It turned out they both had a passion for the fine arts. Gambit had opted to sit in front beside Rogue. Scott pretended to rest, while watching everything from the back.

Gambit heard a giggle behind him "Your name sounds really beautiful, Piotr. Can you teach me a few words in Russian."

He and Rogue hadn't spoken beyond establishing they were all headed in the same direction two hours earlier. The plan was to keep driving until they got to Lincoln, at which point, he would go to New Orleans, Scott and Piotr would go to New York, and the women would go to - wherever they were headed, Mississippi according to Rogue. He just hoped Piotr didn't accidentally give any information to the petite chatte.

He gave an appraising glance at Rogue. She was paying close attention to the road as she drove, giving him the opportunity to study her. She was striking, her voluptuous body was covered in a fitted black jacket and matching slacks. He realised he was curious about her.

"You're from Mississippi."

"Huh?" She turned to him abruptly, her train of thought broken.

"Yeah. Originally. Moved around quite a bit with my father though."

She made no attempt to continue the conversation, and they lapsed into silence once more. His reaction on meeting her had fallen short of his usual charisma. While he still didn't intend to give away any clues to their identities, he was beginning to regret his initial attitude.

He had a slight grin as he addressed her once more. "So do you plan on ignoring me the whole way? It's a long drive chère."

She gave him a withering glance "Look here, swamp rat, I don't need to talk to someone who's been nothing but rude to me since we met."

"You're calling me Swamp Rat?" He laughed out loud.

"I can tell from your accent, Cajun"

"No offence, but I don't think I'm gonna take that from a backwoods river rat like yourself."

She glared at him again.

"Look, chère, I'm sorry we started off on the wrong foot. But you have to admit the conditions were not exactly ideal. Let's start over."

"Fine"

"Remy"

"What?"

"Je m'appelle Remy." He flashed a dazzling smile.

"Nice to know." She went back to ignoring him.

-----------------------------

They stopped for the night, choosing slightly higher-end accommodations this time around; a hotel of Remy's choosing.

Anna yawned as she opened the door to her room, kicking it shut behind her. Dropping her large duffel bag on the ground and her handbag on the bed in front, she slipped out of her sandals. She had driven all day, again. Remy had offered to drive after they stopped for lunch, but she turned him down flat. He really could be quite charming when he wanted. He also flirted a lot with anything that moved: Kitty, the waitress at the restaurant, the hotel clerk. She deliberately left herself off the list. She had repulsed all his attempts to sweet-talk her. She despised him after all. He was exactly the type of man she expected him to be. Dangerous. He had probably murdered Joseph then gone to bed with some easy young thing without a second thought to the life he'd taken. She sighed as the mental picture of Joseph appeared, and shook her head. _Don't start thinking about him. You need a clear head to finish what you started_. Anna opened her eyes with a start to find Remy leaning languidly in her door frame.

He hadn't intended to startle her. The door was ajar and he pushed it open to find Rogue sitting on the bed, absently undoing her braid. It was a breathtaking site. Rogue with her head tilted upward, eyes closed, lips slightly open, and her hair spilling down almost to her waist.

She jumped up, hissing "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I'm sorry chère, but the door was open." He walked over until he was standing very close to her. "I thought I would order dinner for everyone. Just wanted to know what you liked." He gave her a lopsided grin. She shifted away from him and started rifling through her bag.

"Thank you Remy. I'm not feeling very hungry right now. I just want to get a bath." It was obviously meant as a dismissal, but he didn't budge.

Grabbing a few toiletries out of her bag, Rogue turned to face him again, arms crossed in front of her. "What?"

"As beautiful as you are when you're angry, chère, I'd much prefer us to be friends." He looked serious.

"Why bother now? After tomorrow morning, we'll go our separate ways and never see each other again."

"Maybe, maybe not. We can discuss it over dinner. If you're not going to take care of yourself, then Remy will have to. I'll be back in an hour." He picked up her right hand and lightly kissed her knuckles as he looked her in the eyes. The way he was looking at her made her uncomfortable; she pulled her hand out of his grasp. He smiled at that, and then strolled out. She followed him to the door, locking it behind him, and exhaled slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

**Addtothenoise: **Thanks for the kind words. I know the chapters are on the short side, but I am sorry to say, the explanation for that is I'm just not a prolific writer. You wouldn't believe how long it took me to get this much going.Maybe that will improve with time. I was planning on actually getting some work done, but now that you've asked for more, I have no choice but to overlook my responsibilities and give you what you want. I hope you're pleased with yourself. :)

**ColossusR**: I could just tell you now, but that would ruin the surprise.

**Musagirl15**: Thank you.

Chapter 3.

Anna was almost enjoying herself. The group of five was assembled in the hotel restaurant. Although the way Kitty and Piotr were blushing and whispering to each other, they didn't really count as part of the group. They actually made a cute couple. Rogue had a hard time imagining the two in an intimate position, little Kitty and the Giant. She stifled a laugh, and made a silent vow never to be that obvious. _Make that don't fall in love period_.

Remy and Scott were surprisingly good company. Their casual banter and obvious comfort with each other spoke to a deep friendship. Both had a way of talking that made one feel immediately at ease, without actually giving out personal information. Luckily, she had done her homework.

Scott Summers, aka Cyclops, protégé of Charles Xavier, head of the Resistance. He had the bearing of a natural leader, obviously intelligent, articulate, and good looking. His mutant power was the ability to shoot optic blasts through his eyes. That certainly explained the ruby quartz glasses he wore continuously. Married to his high school sweetheart, Jean Grey, Phoenix, a powerful telepath, and a red-haired beauty, if the photographs in the electronic files she had were any indication. They had no children, yet. Everything pointed to him as an honest and scrupulous man who had earned the respect and loyalty of his followers; rare traits to possess when trying to win a war.

Remy LeBeau was the very antithesis of Scott Summers. A master thief, he was secretive where Scott was open, charming where Scott was sincere, a loner where Scott was a team player. There was very little information available about him, and with her connections, that was saying a lot. The only background she had was that he was from New Orleans (as if she couldn't figure that out on her own), raised by the head of the mysterious and apparently quite successful Thieves Guild, and he had an ex-wife (what a surprise?), Belladonna Boudreaux of the rivalling Assassins Guild. His aliases were numerous, Gambit, Prince of Thieves, Le Diable Blanc – probably the most fitting, she thought looking at his red on black eyes. They were somewhat disquieting, though if she were honest, she had to admit that the colour did not bother her at all. What scared her was the feeling she had whenever she looked into those beautiful eyes, like he could see beyond her facade and read all her secrets. _Back up. Did I just say beautiful? I'm obviously more tired than I realised_. Consequently she avoided looking him in the eyes, and kept her gaze directed at Scott, her meal, Kitty, Piotr, everything but him.

After dinner, Scott excused himself early to make a phone call in his room. Kitty cleared her throat. "Rogue, Remy, I hope you don't mind, but Piotr and I are going to take a walk."

"A walk? Outside?" Rogue had a look of disbelief on her face.

Kitty nodded.

"Kitty, it's freezing out." She pointed out matter-of-factly. "What are you thinking?"

_What are you thinking leaving me here with this no-good lying sonofabitch while you go gallivanting about? _Rogue wanted to scream at her. She settled instead for trying to signal to Kitty with her eyes. This went largely unnoticed by Kitty who was too busy making goo-goo eyes with the Colossus, but not by Remy who was watching with barely contained amusement.

"Duh, we're totally going to get our jackets first. Don't worry Rogue. It's a beautiful, clear sky. Piotr is going to teach me all about the stars" she concluded dreamily. "Don't wait up."

Rogue rolled her eyes as she watched the retreating figures.

_Damn Kitty for leaving me alone_. _See, this, this right here, is why the good guys never prosper. I bet if it was Scott and Remy, this would never have happened. You don't ditch your team mate for some idiotic romantic gesture. We've got to have a serious talk about this. ASAP. _

"Dimwits" She muttered under her breath.

Remy laughed out loud this time.

She looked at him as if he had just lost his mind. "Did I miss something?"

He continued to laugh before finally getting out "Not really the romantic type, are you chère?"

"Haven't I asked you repeatedly, not to call me that?"

"Oui, chère."

Oh, he was having way too much fun at her expense.

"Mais, what should I call you instead?"

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and suggest something novel and exciting. How about my name?"

"Tres bien. How about we make a deal? You tell me your real name, and I'll try not to offend you any more than I already have?" He actually believed that was possible.

"You already know my name"

He gave her a strange look. "If you say so. Do you have a surname, _Rogue_?"

"Well, sugar, I'm afraid I do have a policy against giving out that kind of personal information to strange men. That could be dangerous. Why, I hardly know you." She smiled sweetly.

"Oh come now, chère, does Remy look dangerous to you? If it's a simple matter of not knowing me well enough, I have a few ideas about how to rectify that problem." He leaned forward and winked suggestively.

"Are you always this obnoxious, or is this just for my benefit?" Rogue had had enough. The only reason, she was still sitting here was the hope that she could get more information about where Remy was headed tomorrow morning. She had no problem with the others, and didn't want to see them captured or hurt in any way. But as that old expression goes, you can't play a player. Remy was the consummate professional. The only thing she had succeeded in getting from him all day was irritated. Pushing her chair back, loudly, she rose to leave.

He was faster than she was, and was now blocking her exit from the table. "Rogue, s'il te plait, attends!" He looked contrite. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

She scoffed in disbelief, hands akimbo.

"Actually I did mean what you think. But I really do want to get to know you. I know taking a walk is out of the question, but we can talk, n'est-ce pas?" He grabbed both of her hands in his and looked at her. "Stay!" He seemed so sincere, she felt herself relaxing. Noticing for the first time they way his longish auburn hair fell across his cheek, his handsome face, and those eyes. Breaking out of her reverie, she withdrew from his grasp and reclaimed her seat. _Focus. You may be able to salvage this evening yet._

Remy was still looking at Rogue as he sat in front of her. She averted her eyes and concentrated on her menu. "I can't leave until I've had dessert anyway."

She was smiling slightly. He wanted to reach over and touch her. Make her look at him, instead of hiding behind her menu. Remy couldn't figure out whether she detested him or was afraid of him. He was slightly put off by the fact that she seemed to like Scott and Piotr, while her reactions to him varied from overt hostility to coolly ignoring him. He was attracted to her: she was beautiful and sexy, witty and smart, and wanted nothing to do with him. Mais, he lived for challenges, and with only a few short hours to change her mind, Rogue definitely qualified as a treasure worth winning. Normally, he wouldn't bother. He didn't have to. Women liked him, and he rarely had to exert any effort for the company of one. Then again, women like Rogue were rare. He had been toying with her earlier, seeing how far he could push her. It was a game he enjoyed playing. But he realised when she was about to walk out that while he liked the intrigue, mostly he liked her company. He liked her.

Remy made a mental note to contact Lapin for information. _A woman who is almost as good at keeping secrets as I am._ _I need to find out who she is. _

Remy made a concerted effort to keep the conversation neutral. He didn't mention anything that would scare her off. No questions about her family or what she did for a living, until she was ready. They discussed her favourite dessert, basically anything of the chocolate variety, music, movies.

"Can I ask you a personal question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Rogue surprised him with her response. "Shoot."

"Why are you going to Mississippi?"

"Well… I haven't been back in years. I miss it, you know. The weather, the people, Oh God, southern cooking, everything. I don't know. I'm just tired of being up here. I woke up the other day with a craving for fried chicken and mashed potatoes and sweet potato pudding and I realised I had to go…home. And there was nothing keeping me in Washington, anymore."

He raised an eyebrow, "Anymore." She said it so softly, he almost missed it. Hmmm. Ex-boyfriend? Husband? He was dying to ask, but he managed to stop the questions from spilling out. Almost.

"You and Kitty?"

"Yep. We're inseparable." She laughed. "Well, when she isn't ditching me for large Russian artists."

"I can't complain, chère. We would never have had this opportunity otherwise."

She played with her fork for a minute before looking up. "What about you? Where are you guys headed?

It was only fair, he reasoned. She had answered his questions. "I'm going home too. Just for a couple days. I rarely get the time away from work to visit." He was partially honest.

"Do you have a large family?" She wasn't sure why she asked. It's not like she cared. Oh yeah, information is power.

"Oui. They're great, but it can be a bit much, sometimes."

"Et toi?"

"No, only child. I always wished I had a large family though."

_What am I doing? How did he make me do that? I all but told him my life story._

"Remy, I'm sorry, but I'm feeling rather tired. I have to go now."

Despite her efforts to extricate herself quickly, Remy had insisted on walking her to her door. Playing the gentleman. Anna wasn't impressed. She opened her door, said a quick good night, and made to shut it. Remy placed a hand on the door, holding it open. "Rogue?"

She looked questioningly at him, reluctantly taking the card he handed her.

"The queen of hearts? Umm, thanks, I guess."

"Turn it over"

On the other side, he had scribbled his first name and a telephone number. He could not read her expression. "How many of these do you give out in a typical week?"

"Only a few dozen" He joked. He was a little scared by the expression on her face; she looked as though she might slam the door on his hand at any moment. "I'm just kidding, Rogue. It's my cell number. Few people have it. I would like to see you again. I have to leave tomorrow, but maybe after that…If you want to." He trailed off.

He was so close to her she could feel the warmth of his body, his breath. He was looking at her, and she realised he was about to kiss her. She stepped back hastily. "Good night Remy." He pulled back, and nodded. In the shadow of the lobby, his face was inscrutable.

_Finally._ The safe and reassuring click as the lock turned in the door. She leaned against the door and looked at the card she still clutched in her hand. Conflicting emotions swirled through her mind, but mostly she felt anger. She was angry that she lost the wonderful caring man she planned on spending the rest of her life with, angry that she found Remy likeable, angry that for a fraction of a second she was tempted by his offer, the very man who hadtaken her life away. She was so angry she wanted to scream forever, or cry forever. Her eyes glistening with unshed tears, shestretched a trembling hand to her cell phone and dialled the number. _Its time to end this._

-----------------------------

I'm sorry if it's too short, but it has to end here. I promise to be consistent though. Does that help?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Yay! Thanks for all the nice reviews guys. I don't suck after all. Well, decide for yourselves after reading this chapter.

Chapter 4

Remy drummed his fingers on the desk as he waited impatiently for the background he wanted. The Thieves' Guild had an extensive network – very useful and necessary for their kind of business. Not that Rogue had made it easy. Without a last name, or first, for that matter, he had used an indirect route to get to her. He was after all a thief, so he proceeded with the most logical course of action. Knowing that Kitty was with Piotr, he had silently helped himself into her room. Call it a precaution, but he had booked single rooms for the women. Rifling though her bags, he had found something useful: a small sachet containing her passport. As far as jobs go, this was like taking candy from a baby. Katherine Pryde, age 18. A satisfied grin on his face, Gambit set to work.

He couldn't help but think about his conversation with Rogue. He wasn't used to being turned down, especially after making it clear that he was seriously interested in her. Uncertainty on how next to approach a woman was definitely new territory. For the umpteenth time, he tried to ignore the part of his mind cautioning him against going any further with this. Forget about her, leave now for New Orleans, and call Scott en route tomorrow morning. Make that this morning. It was already after one.

Lost in his thoughts for a while, he finally noticed the words **Download Complete** flashing on the monitor. _Enfin_. At first, he had eagerly skipped through the files, but by this time he was beginning to get bored. He knew that Katherine's father had died when she was very young, her mother only recently. She did ballet and gymnastics for years, and had an affinity for pink lip gloss, low rise jeans, and flip flops. However he had found nothing linking her to Rogue. _Hmmm._ Rogue had mentioned that the two had known each other for a long time. Maybe he wasn't looking back far enough. Switching tactics somewhat, he looked into Kitty's parents. Her mother had been the personal assistant of former Senator, Owen Chase. He found a photograph from a newspaper article dated several years earlier of a petite brunette standing beside the smiling senator. Something about him was familiar, only Remy couldn't place what that was exactly. Frowning slightly, he started a new search. Owen Chase had served in the military before running for political office in Mississippi; his wife Priscilla died a few months after giving birth to their only child, a daughter, Anna-Marie Justine Chase. He came across another photo of Owen; the resolution was much higher than the last. Remy found himself looking into a pair of very familiar green eyes.

Remy cursed loudly in his native tongue, as he got up and began pacing the length of his room. Fumbling through the pockets of his long brown trench coat, he found the pack of cigarettes he was looking for. His Rogue was Anna Chase; daughter of the man who, along with Graydon Creed, legislated Mutant Registration. No, that was their term; legal slavery was what he called it. What could she be doing here? Dumb question. It was obvious. He couldn't believe he had been that gullible, that stupid. The whole time he was playing at romance, he had let the enemy into their world. No doubt that had been her plan all along. It all began to make sense. The SCF officers had been a set-up. Gain their trust, get inside, and destroy the resistance from the inside, from the top down. To think that he had been afraid Piotr would give up information to Kitty, when it was he that had let his guard down, and almost let the team down. Remy crushed his cigarette in the tray on the nightstand. Anna was in for a big surprise if she thought she could take him down.

-----------------------------

Anna knew something was amiss when she woke up. She pretended to be asleep as she felt someone approaching her in the darkness. When the figure reached over her, she put her hands on his face, absorbing his energy. Piotr slumped over her, comatose, as his memories and powers flowed through her.

For several years after first gaining her powers, she had been unable to control them. Any skin to skin contact would result in that individual becoming unconscious for a short while, or put in a coma, possibly even die, depending on the length of contact. She would feel the memories as though they were her own; she would lose herself and become the person she touched. After a while, she would be back in control, but the psyches she took remained in her mind, always talking. She had felt as though she were losing her mind, with so many personalities residing in her head. She had almost gone crazy. But now, after a long, difficult process of learning how to use it to her advantage, she could turn her power on and off at will, and had learned how to process the memories she absorbed, able to distance herself from the memories as they played in her mind.

Thanks to Piotr, she now knew that Remy and Scott were standing around somewhere, waiting for Piotr to restrain her. A repeat of the procedure they used earlier on Kitty. What she hadn't counted on was Gambit's acute sight in the dark. His voice rang out clearly.

"Don't try anything! If you want Kitty left in one piece."

The light suddenly came on, as Scott found the light switch. For a moment, the light was blinding, and Anna found herself blinking until her eyes readjusted. Kitty's hands were restrained, and there was a power suppression collar around her neck. Remy was standing behind Kitty, one hand at her collarbone.

Anna realised it was hard to look intimidating in her position. She was still on the bed, sitting up, her feet dangling over the edge. "I thought you of all people would be opposed to using collars" She looked accusingly at Scott Summers.

"More judgemental than I would have expected from a traitor to her own kind" Remy countered angrily, his eyes glowed eerily.

"My 'kind'? Murdering thieves aren't my kind, Cajun" She spat out.

"What do you mean, Rogue? We just want some answers. You won't be hurt as long as you tell us the truth." Scott spoke calmly.

"Right. That's why my friend is being held hostage, and I was outnumbered and accosted in my room." Anna crossed her arms defiantly.

"I'm not a patient man. You should be happy you aren't dead after your little deception. Mais, I guarantee that if you don't cooperate, you will wish you were dead when I'm through."

Piotr was starting to come to. He groaned slightly, holding his head. Scott supported him as he tried to stand.

Anna couldn't believe she had ever thought Gambit was attractive. Had she been easily intimidated, she would be quivering right now, but she didn't back down under his glare. Kitty on the other hand looked terrified, although to her credit, she hadn't said anything. Anna felt guilty. She wasn't sure how to proceed now. She was willing to risk her own life, not Kitty's. If her friend had not been in danger, she believed she would have had a reasonable chance of taking the men out. If only Pietro had come when he was supposed to.

There was a knock on the door. They all looked warily at the door, before Scott motioned them into the bathroom. Another knock came. "Rogue?"

"Get rid of him, or else." Remy hissed in her ear. Instead of following the others into the bathroom, he stood by her bed as she walked toward the door and opened it.

"Pietro, It's good to see you." Her voice was flat as she greeted him.

"Let'sforego the pleasantries, Rogue. Where is Gambit?" He looked beyond her, into the room. Pietro was obviously impatient to enter, but Rogue stood blocking the way, one hand on the door.

"You're too late."

"Damn it, Rogue. You just let him leave."

"I can only do so much. I can't do your job as well as mine. Besides, as I said, he had company."

"Is there a reason we're having this conversation in the lobby."

She paused momentarily before stepping aside to let the silver-haired young man in. She wondered briefly where Gambit had disappeared to.

"Did you recognise the others with him? What happened? You were supposed to stay with him, until we could get to you." He was clearly irritated.

Anna poured herself a glass of water, and turned to face Pietro once more. She had to do something to keep from shaking. The feeling that she was in over her head was growing inside her. She tried to look nonchalant while she quickly thought up a plausible excuse.

"No. He got a phone call and said something came up and he had urgent business to attend to, in Seattle. He took my number and promised to call me. As soon as he does, I'll let you know." She tried to sound confident as the lie came to her lips. Pietro's cool eyes surveyed her. _Did he buy it_, she wondered? _Could he tell from there how fast her heart was beating?_

"How can you be so sure?"

"Contrary to popular opinion, I'm not entirely without charm." She shrugged. "Where are the others?"

"I left Wanda and Avalanche downstairs, near the front entrance. I thought it best to be discreet. Father will be very disappointed."

"I don't give a damn how Magneto feels."

Pietro chuckled. "You disappeared so soon after the ceremony. When I hadn't heard from you, I started to worry that you weren't handling things well."

"Well, as you can see, I'm just fine." Anna set her glass down with a thud.

"Yes. You look as beautiful as I remember." His eyes roamed over her. Anna felt nauseated by his interest. She usually avoided being alone with him, for that reason. To make things worse, she was intensely aware of the four people listening to their conversation.

"Don't even think about it." She warned him as he stepped closer to her.

"Ah, so the lady prefers older men. No need to be so…unfriendly, Anna. I merely thought we could help each other through a difficult time. You know, if Joseph hadn't beat me to it, you and I would be engaged, not the other way around."

"What makes you think I would have said yes to you?" Her voice dripped with disdain.

"What makes you think you're desires would have anything to do with it. I approached your father. He knows the political significance of a good match, even if you don't. Too bad that weakling got to him before I did. But now it seems I have another chance."

"I'm feeling kinda drained. It's been a long day." Rogue walked over to the door and opened it.

Pietro smiled "Always so blunt. Its one of the things I admire about you. Now about Gambit - "

"Look Quicksilver, it was a terrible ordeal having to endure the man's presence. I already told you everything I know. There's nothing I want more than to move on with my life and forget this whole thing ever happened. I told you I will contact you when I hear from him."

"Seattle, you said."

"That's all I know."

"Fine. I'll see what I can find." He strode through the door. "I'll see you soon, Anna." She locked the door behind him.

"I'm flattered."

Anna twirled around to find Remy leaning casually against the closet.

"Magneto sent his own children to take care of Gambit personally. You're a brilliant actress, chère. But then, I already knew that." He added mockingly.

"This had gone far enough" Scott cut in. "If Rogue's powers are what you say they are, she already knows where our hideout is.

Anna spoke up. "Wait. I know where you're going with this. I'm not trying to infiltrate the resistance. I'm not interested in your fight at all. My only motivation for doing this was to get Gambit taken in. Kitty was not responsible for any of this. So please let her go."

"Why is Remy so important to you" Scott asked.

Anna directed all her anger at Remy "I'm sure you don't even remember. It was probably just another day in your life. But one month ago, you killed my fiancé, Joseph, on Muir Island." Tears threatened to fall, but she fought to hold them back.

Remy didn't respond. His face held no expression.

Scott looked troubled by her words. "Rogue, I'm very sorry for your loss. I know this sounds terrible, but we are at war, and there are always casualties."

"Were you there?" She asked pointedly. Scott shook his head.

"You didn't have to identify his body. I wish I could get that image out of my mind. Do you think it would be that easy to dismiss if it were the other way around. If your wife had been left for dead by the other side, would you be able to let it go? I don't believe you could. If you knew exactly who was responsible, wouldn't you go after him?

Scott sighed. "I don't know." He paused before continuing "Rogue, whether you intended to or not, you are a danger to us right now. You know what Piotr knows."

Anna shook her head. "That's not exactly how it works. I can't control the type of information I absorb. It usually depends on what their immediate thoughts at the time."

"Nevertheless, I can't take the chance that what you have learned may fall into the wrong hands. I can't let you go, until we have relocated all our teams." Luckily only he and Remy knew where the next base was located. "Remy, you will take Rogue with you until I contact you. It will only be for a few days. After that, you will be free to go back to your life. I'm sorry but that's the best solution I can think of. "

Rogue looked over at Kitty and Piotr. He had untied her hands, and looked as despondent as she felt. The two were whispering, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. Well, as far as plans go, she had certainly made a mess of this. Not only had she not succeeded in getting Gambit arrested, she was now his prisoner for God knows how long, she had lied to Pietro, and gotten Kitty mixed up in all this.

Kitty came over and sat beside her "I'm really sorry Kit."

"Hey, I knew this was going to be dangerous. I'm not sorry I did this, since I got to meet Piotr. I know you hate Gambit, Rogue, but I don't think he's like the evil person we thought. Maybe Scott was right."

Rogue didn't trust herself to respond to that. She couldn't believe Kitty was on their side now. Perfect. Now _he_ had taken the two most important people in her life from her. "You want to go with Piotr, don't you?"

Kitty hesitated before answering "It's crazy, isn't it? I haven't even known him for two full days yet."

"It's ok. I'm happy you found someone you connected with. It doesn't happen every day." Anna was happy for her. She just wished he had been a normal guy somewhere else, instead of a friend of _his._

"Rogue -" Kitty was cut off as Gambit picked up her duffel bag. "Where are the car keys?" he asked Rogue abruptly.

She reached into her handbag and dropped them on the bed beside her.

"We won't need them. Scott and Piotr will take the SUV. I've already found alternate transportation." He clasped the suppressor he had been holding around her neck. "Let's go before your 'friends' return." His sarcasm was not lost on Rogue. She glared at him before turning to look at Kitty one last time. Then they were on their way out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Chapter 5.

Anna was exhausted. They had spent the past three days successfully avoiding inspections at various points along the way. She assumed Remy was indeed headed towards New Orleans, however, he hadn't volunteered any information about their destination and she hadn't asked. In fact they had barely exchanged words since a terrible argument the day after leaving the hotel. Since then, they had been on pins and needles with each other. But, if she discounted the tension and the occasional sarcastic remark here or there, she could pretend that each had gotten quite good at ignoring the other's presence.

She wondered yet again, how she had ended up in this situation and tried to assess her options. It had seemed like a simple, sure thing in theory. Run away from home, check. Assist in apprehending a wanted criminal, check. Move on with her life, check. Except she had failed at each of the three tasks, was now stuck in the company of said criminal, and had no idea what was going to happen to her. Remy had taken her laptop, so she had no way of communicating with anyone. Not that there were a lot of people she could trust; only Raven and Kurt. By now, Raven should know that something was wrong, when Anna hadn't contacted her. Since Raven had thought it best to keep their meeting place in Caldecott County, Mississippi, between the two of them, Kitty had no way of letting Raven know what had happened. She briefly considered that Pietro would be trying to contact her. However, Remy had been thoughtful enough to dispose of her cell phone before leaving the hotel. Of course, being "rescued" by Pietro was a contradiction of terms. It was difficult to decide who to despise more. It was the proverbial devil and a hard place.

They were currently driving a small sedan that Remy had "acquired" the day before. This was their third in as many days, always nondescript vehicles, with lightly tinted windows. Ever resourceful, Remy had gotten hold of travelling papers that identified them as a married couple, Susannah and Stephen Roberts.

Anna opened her eyes to see that they were approaching another checkpoint. It was almost nightfall, and the rain was coming down hard. Remy slowed the car to a halt in front of the barricades. Two SCF officers dressed in waterproof jackets with hoods requested their papers. Several others stood in the tower a few feet away. All were fully armed. Remy silently wound down his window and handed them to the large man holding a flashlight. They were both wearing image inducers so Remy's distinctive eyes which would have immediately singled him out as a mutant, and Anna's distinctive hair were both disguised as an unremarkable shade of brown. Anna nervously looked at Remy, but he looked completely at ease. Remy didn't expect any problems from the SCF. They looked like an ordinary couple – there was nothing to single them out as mutants, or worse, as part of the resistance.

"Do you mind stepping out of the vehicle?" It was phrased as a question, but Remy knew he had little choice in the matter. The SCF had the legal capacity to search any vehicles or individuals passing through state borders.

"No problem, mon ami, got nothing to hide."

Remy got out while one of the officers frisked him. He only had a deck of cards in the pocket of his coat, a half empty box of cigarettes and a lighter.

"You too Miss."

Anna reluctantly allowed the overweight female to search her. She felt small in comparison to the cops around her. They were physically imposing, even the woman, whom Anna judged to be around 5'11''. She didn't see why they even needed to frisk her. There was very little she could have been hiding within her tight black pants and top.

Remy went with the officers to the trunk of the car. He opened it revealing a pair of large, dirty sneakers, courtesy of the former owners, some tools and a spare tire. There was no respite from the rain as he stood waiting for their response. He could see Anna's wet hair plastered down her face.

"O.k. You're free to go. Don't delay on the streets. Remember there's a curfew in place." The woman handed Anna back the now stamped papers, and turned her attention to the vehicles in line behind them.

Anna gave a sigh of relief when they were finally on their way, increasing the distance between them and the SCF. Remy glanced over at her. "Your father must be pretty proud of himself."

Anna pretended not to hear him, but he wasn't about to give up there. "How does it make you feel, as a mutant yourself, to be treated like a criminal."

"I wouldn't know. I guess it helps if you're actually not a criminal."

"Are you crazy or just naïve? Curfews in major cities? The government is trying to flush out mutants. They've got everyone so hysterical, people are reporting anyone who looks or dresses or behaves a little differently. What kind of life can we ever expect to have in this environment, mutant or not? How can you be all right with that?

"I'm not interested in having a philosophical debate with you." Anna responded coldly. She turned her head toward her window, indicating that the conversation had come to an end.

Remy gritted his teeth. She was without a doubt the most infuriating woman he had ever met; a title he previously thought reserved for his ex-wife. She couldn't really be that blind to their reality even if she was the daughter of Owen Chase. Even he, insulated as he had been, living with the Thieves Guild, had left his old life behind to fight for the cause. He could have led a comfortable life under the protection of his family without ever being exposed, but that went against everything he stood for. Even thieves had honour. But for now, he had to get them to safety, before the curfew began. He looked over at Anna. Even asleep, she looked proud and defiant, and beautiful. Without thinking, he brushed the damp strands of her back from her eye. Beautiful. And she hated him, he had to remind himself.

He tried to think back to the battle at Muir Island. One of the ever increasing clashes between a small number of the government's mutant soldiers and a handful of resistance troops. It was one of the more violent encounters he had experienced, but he and his team had fared much better than the other side. He wondered which of the soldiers had been Anna's fiancé. He never thought about the people they were opposing. It was easier to fight a nameless, faceless opponent, for precisely this reason. He had no idea what to say to Anna. He was sorry that she was hurt, and he didn't want to fight, but he believed in his cause. He was, is, doing the right thing, but, how do you say sorry for causing that kind of pain? It was just too complicated. If he was smart, he would keep his distance from Anna, too. Still, a part of him longed to find out more about 'Joseph'; what kind of man would Anna have loved? Not that he was interested in her. They were after all, on opposite sides. Even if the matter of her fiancé didn't stand between them, their views were irreconcilable. Non. This was just his inquisitive nature at work. Thieves always do their research.

He was back in familiar territory, only a day from home. They would have reached before, but the journey was twice as long with the more recent "safety regulations" the government had implemented. He pulled into the small Bed & Breakfast he had been looking out for. The owner, Claude, was an old friend and had been expecting him.

"Anna. Wake up!" She didn't budge.

He went around to Anna's side, pulling her sleeping form from the car. He carried her to the room and laid her on the bed, making a second trip to get the bags.

Anna awoke to see Remy standing over her. She sat up abruptly and took in her surroundings. They were in a large room, with a sitting area on the opposite end of the room and she was lying on the only bed. Not that Remy would trust her alone. Since they had left the others behind, they travelled all day, staying in single rooms. Rather futile in her opinion, since Remy had confiscated her own travel documents. She couldn't go anywhere on her own. She wouldn't last a day without proper identification. Although to give the devil his due, metaphorically speaking, Remy had always wordlessly taken the couch. He was a perfect gentleman. No innuendoes or insinuations. He probably preferred to sleep with women who didn't try to get him killed. Fair enough. But it didn't seem like him to get picky at this point. Anna smiled unconsciously at that point.

Remy was looking down at her. "I thought you might want to get out of those damp clothes. The last thing I need is for you to get sick on my watch." He nodded to her bag on the floor, and then left the room.

It occurred to her, as she got undressed, that Remy had carried her to the room. A nice thing to do. Maybe a little romantic even. Well, it would be under the right circumstances: a nice guy that the girl likes, it helps if the girl is awake too. Besides, she imagined he'd had a lot of practice. It was probably second nature for him to carry women to his room. Come to think of it, maybe he was just using basic psychology on her. In theory, it makes it so much harder to hate him when he's nice. But then he wasn't really nice to her when they actually spoke. They weren't even civil in their brief conversations.

When she finally emerged from the bathroom, she was actually in a good mood. The trip there had been uncomfortable, after getting caught in the rain at the last checkpoint. She had been cold and wet and tired, and generally pissed off. She had barely slept, since meeting Gambit. The past few nights she had spent lying awake, until the wee hours of morning not long before it was time to be off again. At first, she tried to be on guard, just in case, since she was currently powerless. But even when it was clear Remy wasn't going to try to kill her in her sleep (why he would wait until she was asleep was beside the point), she found herself tormented by her thoughts, and fears of what would happen afterwards if she did make it out of this situation. Amazing what a good nap and a warm shower could do. She came out to see Remy seated on the couch. He had apparently bathed and changed elsewhere, and ordered dinner. Her stomach growled suddenly and she realised suddenly that she was starving as the wonderful aroma wafted through the room. There was also bottle of wine and dessert. He hadn't bothered to wait for her. More chinks in the armour. Definitely un-gentleman-like.

"Thank you" Anna said sincerely as she sat beside him, before picking up her own tray from the sofa table.

"Hmmm, I guess I should feed you well more often. It seems to improve your disposition." Remy could have accepted her gratitude, but he didn't feel like being gracious at the moment.

"So much for the southern gentleman." She countered. Maybe she deserved that. But where did he get off acting all superior.

"The last time I checked, trying to get someone killed wasn't considered good etiquette, Anna."

"Excuse me Remy, but, you don't wanna start the _whose crimes are worse_ game. If it wasn't for your actions, we wouldn't be here in the first place." Anna responded heatedly. "I'd be off somewhere in Europe right now, and you'd be doing… whatever it is you do."

Remy didn't respond. Game, set, match to Anna. It was just a matter of time before they had gotten to this. Dieu. He wasn't looking forward to it.

"Anna, I think we need to talk…"

"No, Remy!" She looked intently at her fork as she toyed with her food. She seemed to do that when something was bothering her. He remembered from their first dinner together. "I don't want to have to do anything right now. I just want to enjoy my dinner. Please, let's just have a truce for now. Nothing about the past."

She seemed so agitated. Remy was not sure what to do, but since the conversation wasn't likely to have a happy ending anyway, he decided not to pursue it. "O.k. chère." She relaxed visibly at that. They ate in silence. He refilled both their glasses with wine, and leaned back on the couch closing his eyes. Anna noticed for the first time the dark circles under his eyes.

"You can have the bed." She volunteered.

He opened his eyes, smiling slightly. "Don't tell me you actually care, chère"

"No. It's in my best interest that you don't fall asleep at the wheel tomorrow." She finished off her wine.

He smiled at her again. She wasn't sure if she had noted before how very handsome he was when he smiled. She actually felt very comfortable and relaxed for some reason; maybe it was the combination of sleep deficiency and alcohol. She felt a little warm. She was sitting so that she was facing him on the couch. They were physically close, but not touching. She was aware of just how close he was. Remy leaned over and took both her hands in his.

"Anna, I'm really sorry about what happened."

She shifted, suddenly sitting up straight, a rather panicked look on her face. "I don't want to talk about this." He held her hands so she couldn't get up. "Non. Il faut que tu comprends. Je suis desole. I didn't set out for things to happen the way they did. I'm not a cold blooded killer. I'm just doing the best I can with the cards I've been dealt. If I could change the way it turned out I would. Anna, you have to believe that. Do you see?

His eyes pleaded with her to say yes. Tears glistened in her eyes, but she refused to give in. Luckily she was saved by a knock on the door. Remy glared at the door, before striding quickly over, and opening it.

Claude handed him a key. "It's all set for when you leave. Ca va?" He looked curiously at Anna standing beside the couch.

"Oui. Everything's fine. The meal was fantastique, as always. Thanks, mon ami."

Anna couldn't hear what the two were saying, but after a few moments, Remy closed the door behind him. As he approached, she was afraid he would want to resume their conversation. "I'm going to lie down." She was said, a bit abruptly, and sat on the edge of the bed, discarding some of the pillows.

"Didn't you just offer me the bed?" Remy had an amused look on his face.

"You're right. Its only fair." Anna was about to get up, but Remy plopped down beside her. "It is big enough for two." He added sardonically "Don't worry. Contrary to what you might think, I'm not in the habit of making unwanted advances. You're safe from me."

He then closed his eyes and ignored her completely. After a few minutes, she heard the deep, even pattern to his breathing and realised he was asleep. She closed her eyes, and tried to go to sleep too. A few minutes later, she turned to face Remy, edging closer until she was curled up in his warmth. "Chère, what's wrong" He opened his eyes.

"I'm cold." She mumbled. She was. He could feel how cold her hands were, and she had goose bumbs on her arm. He got off the bed and pulled the comforter and sheets down. She quickly hopped under the covers, and he joined her, rubbing his hands along her arms to warm her. He pulled her close to him, and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. He tried to ignore the feeling of her body next to his and her breath on his neck. His body wasn't paying much attention to his instructions however. All he would have to do is run his hands down her thin dress, press his lips down on hers, and… that wasn't helping matters. Dieu, she was driving him crazy. Just breathe. This was nothing special. _God why does he feel so good?_ She sighed contentedly next to his ear, and he felt a tingling sensation travelling the length of his spine.

Ok. That's it. Remy shifted up, lifting his head off his pillow and looked down at her. He was about to move away to the extreme end of the bed, but she wrapped her arms around his back. She was looking up at him, her green eyes wide with a combination of desire and innocence. He felt intoxicated. "Anna" he whispered, as he caressed her face. There was something about the way he said her name – it sounded beautiful and exotic and she loved it. He was going to say that whatever was about to happen was a bad idea. She probably wasn't ready. He was going to do the right thing for everyone. But right then, Anna pressed her body flush against his. She gasped as the current ran through both of them, arching her back. She closed her eyes, and her lips parted slightly as she moaned out loud. She tightened her grip on him. All Remy's resistance crumbled in that instant.

He took Anna's mouth in a deep kiss, grabbing her hair with one hand, he ran his free hand down her body, caressing her breast, her oh so curvaceous hips, her ass, her legs. He wanted to be slow and gentle, but his desire to be inside her was overwhelming, as her hands found their way under his shirt, teasing his nipples, and pulling down his pants. He moaned in her mouth, and pulled her under him. Quickly peeling off her dress, he licked and suckled her nipples until she cried out. She couldn't take anymore, she just wanted him. "Remy, please." Her nails dug into his shoulders. He ran his fingertips along her inner thighs, finally making his way to her underwear. He gently stroked her through her thin wet panties, watching as her eyes grew smoky from passion, before slipping a finger in. She gasped his name again, and he closed his eyes at the throbbing sensation that caused. She ran her fingers through his hair, before dragging them down his back. He felt her small hand wrap around him, moving slowly up and down, and she began to place a trail of small kisses along his shoulder and up the side of his neck. He closed his eyes. "Anna, mon amour, wait." It was so intense, he needed to slow things down. Take his time with her. Make it last. His hands caressed her cheek, and his gaze was so passionate she wanted him even more then as she looked into his eyes. "Tu es si belle, Anna." He kissed her softly on the lips, teasing her with his tongue until they were both frustrated. She grabbed him, kissing him thoroughly, wrapping both legs around his waist. Remy groaned at the sensation, thrusting against her, through the barrier of their underwear.

A knock came at the door. Remy made an annoyed sound. "Claude can come back later." He pulled Anna back into his arms, kissing her tenderly. The knocking was persistent and getting louder. Anna motioned for him to answer. "Fine. O.k., I'll go." He rolled his eyes and picked up his pants quickly getting into them and opening the door, grumbling as he went "He has the worst timing in the world."

Claude came inside quickly shutting the door. "Remy, there's trouble."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

:-) Thanks to everyone who reviewed :-)

Chapter 6.

"Anna, are you o.k. in there?

Anna had been in the bathroom for some time, disappearing as soon as he had come out after his shower. At first Remy had been preoccupied by the news Claude had delivered, that they were making enquiries about him in his hometown. 'They', meaning government agents, had been unsuccessful in their attempts thus far; those people who knew of him knew better than to say. It was the law of the land: informers aren't tolerated. The Thieves were keeping tabs on them; nonetheless, they were still there, waiting for him perhaps? Claude warned him that now was not the time to go back, especially with the situation with the Assassins as it was. While most people wouldn't interfere, there's no telling what the Boudreaux family might do. He had been planning on leaving at 7 a.m., the time the curfew was lifted in Louisiana, but it was already 6 a.m. and he still wasn't sure which way to go.

She emerged a few minutes afterward, hair damp and loose, wearing clothes of her usual style. Well, if five days could be indicative of her style, then the pair of jeans, fitted black long sleeved top and boots, were it: practical, low key, smart, sexy. His mind flashed back to what she had worn the previous night, the thin plain sheathe had looked anything but plain over her curves, a fact he couldn't help noticing at dinner, despite his mood at the time.

"So what's the plan now?" Anna spoke abruptly.

"Je sais pas encore. I'm still thinking 'bout it. Are you all right?" She had fallen asleep while he and Claude had been talking the night before, and seemed a bit distant this morning.

"I'm fine." Anna didn't look at him as she passed.

After Claude had interrupted, she had a chance to think, sadly too late, about what she had done. She had feigned sleep, so she wouldn't have to face Remy when he came back to bed. But he hadn't. He had gone back to the couch, after checking on her. She kept picturing Joseph in her mind, looking hurt and betrayed, until she finally fell asleep, exhausted, in the early hours of the morning. Over and over, she wondered what he would think of her?

_He would think I'm an evil, uncaring slut. __And he would be right. He's only just gone, and I've already jumped into bed with someone else. It didn't even have to happen, I initiated it_. Luckily things hadn't gone as far as they could have. _What was I thinking? Obviously I wasn't._ She couldn't help but find Remy physically attractive, to put it mildly. Even when they were at each other's throats, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to grab him and strangle him or kiss him senseless. Somehow, both their defences had been lowered last night, and she needed to make sure it didn't happen again.

"Why don't you just let me go now?" Anna was busy packing her bag, so it took him a moment to register that she had spoken, and another few to realise what she had said.

It made sense. It hadn't been Remy's idea to drag her along in the first place. He had been violently opposed to the idea. And by now, he didn't believe she was a threat, to him, or the others. But if he were honest to himself, he didn't want her to leave. He was usually very good at being detached. However around her his emotions seemed to operate at full tilt in either direction, alternating between anger and irritation, or desire and… who knows if there was something more. He decided not to dissect his feelings at that particular moment. It was too soon to tell.

"And then what?" he asked slowly.

"We just, go back to our normal lives - whatever that means." She was carefully folding a black sweater. She was taking way too long. She hadn't packed that many clothes.

He moved until he was standing right beside her. She took a while before turning to face him, hands folded across her chest.

"Does that mean you no longer want to see me rotting away in prison, chère?" His tone was mocking.

She looked away, and then sat heavily on the bed. "Remy, I owe you an apology. I don't know what came over me, when I thought up that whole plan." She covered her face in her hands, before dragging her fingers roughly through her hair. "I saw when you and Piotr arrived at the motel, and I heard you called Gambit. Once I realized that you were the one who…well, it was completely impulsive and idiotic." She was on the verge of tears, and she felt exhausted. "God, I'm just so tired."

Remy nodded. He wanted to reach out to her, but he wasn't sure if that was the best thing to do. With Anna it was always difficult to tell.

She waited for him to say something, anything, but he wasn't even looking at her. Sighing, she leaned back on the soft pillows and closed her eyes. Fatigue fighting to overcome her and giving in was beginning to feel like a good idea. "I'll just take a little nap while you make up your mind."

-----------------------------

Anna checked her watch. Five p.m. "Unbelievable." The light streaming through the room's western windows were another indication that she had slept through the day. She sat up slowly, and realised Remy was not in the room. She was starving, and she needed to go the bathroom badly. After taking care of the most pressing problem first, she groggily realised that Remy's bag was gone too.

"Un-fucking-believable" Yes, she had suggested they go their separate ways, but she hadn't expected him to sneak off like a thief while she slept. She groaned as she realised what was wrong with that thought. Suddenly remembering, she quickly put a hand to her throat to realise that the thin inhibitory collar was gone. That should have made her happy, but instead she felt herself getting angry. _That son of a bitch left me here. _Pacing the length of the room a few times, she realised she had a phone call to make. Raven was waiting.

Anna was directed to the telephone in the large parlour downstairs by the housekeeper she saw as she exited the room. She quickly dialled the number and waited.

"Hello?"

"It's me. I was in a bit of a situation but its ok now." She quickly ran through what had happened, omitting any details of her interaction with Remy.

"I'm still upset that the little twit just decided to run off with someone she barely knew." It was exactly the reaction she would have expected from Raven.

"Don't be mean. You know Kitty. She's a romantic. She's been dreaming of finding her soul mate since she was out of diapers. Especially now that she doesn't have a family, it was probably more important to her not to be alone. I can certainly understand her wanting more. As long as she's happy, so am I. Besides I like him. He seems nice. I think they'll have a lot in common."

"Hmph! You are partly to blame for this. You've always encouraged her, rather than point out the realities of life. Anyway, we can discuss this further when you get here. When is that going to be?"

"I'm not sure. I need to see about transportation. I'll call back later and let you know."

"Rogue, you know full well I can see to that. Just tell me where -"

"I can take care of myself, Raven. Whatever happens, it's already pretty late, and it doesn't make sense for me to leave here now. I'd only have a few hours of driving time, and then I'd have to find another place to stay. I'm just going to leave tomorrow morning bright and early. I've got to go find the owner guy. Talk to you later. Bye."

Anna gave a sigh of relief as she replaced the receiver. She stood up leave, but found herself mulling over their conversation in her mind. Something Raven said had struck her as odd.

"So this is where you been hiding out?"

Anna jumped. She could hear people laughing and talking in the dining room across the hall, but she hadn't heard anyone enter the room.

"Dammit! Didn't your momma ever tell you not to sneak up on people? She snapped. "Oh. Right. I keep forgetting what you all do. Your parents must be really proud of you". "What are you doing back here anyway? I thought you were long gone."

"I wasn't gone, chère, I just had something to take care of."

"What made you so sure I would be here when you got back?"

"I asked Claude to keep an eye out. Besides you looked pretty tired this morning."

"Some ladies man you are. Don't you know you should never tell a woman she looks tired? I'm surprised you ever get any."

"I dunno 'bout that, chère. It seemed to work fine on you." He drawled, a slow grin spread over his face.

She shot him a dirty look at that point. "Well, you're reputation is certainly undeserved, if you have to resort to seducing worn-out, tipsy women."

He smiled. He could comment on her 'worn-out comment' but she would probably knock him out. "a. We both know you weren't tipsy chère. And b. Trust me, if I was trying to seduce you, you would know. I would never call myself God's gift to women, although others have."

Anna laughed derisively. "More like his curse. You certainly have an unearthly ability to annoy the hell out of unsuspecting women. Tell me, how many Hail Mary's do I have to say for you to just go away?"

"That was supposed to be a joke. In poor taste, maybe, but I don't think I deserved that. What the hell is your problem?" He grabbed her by the shoulders, his anger obvious in his unnaturally glowing eyes. Anna seemed to have some sort of mental shields that prevented him from feeling her emotions. It was frustrating since he had come to rely on his empathic abilities in responding to challenging people.

"My problem is last night was a mistake, and I'd prefer if we didn't bring it up again, especially not in casual conversation." She spoke softly, but there was an edge to her voice.

He looked at her hard for a few moments before announcing simply "Done." He released her shoulders and left to the room without looking back. As he walked alone, his cell phone rang. He expected either his brother Henri, or Scott to be on the line. Without checking the number, he impatiently barked out a response.

"Gambit?"

"Oui. Who is this? Remy asked suspiciously

"This is Mystique."

"How did you get this number?"

"I told Cyclops I needed to contact you urgently and he was kind enough to oblige me, albeit somewhat reluctantly."

He couldn't figure out why Raven Darkholme would need to talk to him. Although she was a very resourceful and valuable part of the resistance, they had very little contact with each other. If she needed something, it seemed unlikely that he'd be the one she'd call, considering her connections; he vaguely recalled that her former husband had been someone of importance.

"I'm calling about Rogue."

-----------------------------

An hour later, Anna entered her room, and was surprised to see Remy lounging comfortably on her bed. She was surprised he hadn't left after their conversation, or at the very least, got his own room. After all, there was nothing forcing them together now

"It took you long enough."

"I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting, master." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Excuse me for asking, but what are you doing in my room?

"Actually, technically this is my room. I procured it and I paid for it; I believe you were sleeping at the time. So, if anybody has the right to be asking questions it's me."

Anna shrugged, but didn't reply.

"So here's the plan. We set out for New Orleans tomorrow morning. We won't be staying long enough to be noticed, in and out in a few hours; I just need to pick up… something. Then we'll be headed to New York, where your godmother will join us."

Anna had a stunned look on her face. "You mean Raven?"

"We know her as Mystique; and I'm sure she has a variety of other aliases."

Anna sat down hard at the foot of the bed. "Well, I wasn't expecting that, but it all makes sense now." As she thought about it, knowing Raven as she did, the pieces all fit together; including just now, Raven's targeted questions during their conversation. It had puzzled her that Raven had wanted such specific information over the phone as the names of the three mutants she had met. Those were hardly pressing concerns, since Anna was seemingly, at that time, out of the situation and free to return home.

"I can't believe she kept it from me." Anna was hurt that Raven hadn't trusted her enough to tell her.

Remy said nothing for a while, although he watched her furtively as he continued played his game of solitaire. "What kind of a nickname is Rogue?"

"Sorry, what did you say?" She has been lost in thought. He repeated the question.

"I've had it as long as I can remember. My grandmother started calling me that because she said I gave too much trouble for a little girl. She would call me 'her little rogue,' and then at some point along the way, it got to be just 'Rogue.'"

"It suits you, I guess."

"Remy, since we're going to be spending a little more time together, maybe we could extend that truce. I really don't particularly relish the thought of fighting for the next few days."

"That was more your fault than mine, but I'll let it go. O.k. chère, we can be friends." He had a smirk on his face as he stuck his right hand out.

"What are you in the third grade?" But after rolling her eyes, she shook his hand anyway.

"Since you seem to be new to the whole friendship thing, Remy will give you pointers along the way. First, if you keep insulting your new friends, they might not want to talk to you anymore."

"Well, it probably wouldn't affect you much. You strike me as the type who enjoys his own company, considering the amount of time you spend playing with yourself." She smiled as she motioned to his cards.

"You know, chère, you're not a very nice person. I don't mind that; just don't be mad when I retaliate."

"I think I can handle it, Cajun." She scoffed.

He raised one eyebrow, but just gathered up the pack of cards and piled them on the nightstand. He pulled back the covers, and settled in.

"What are you, going to bed already?" she wasn't even mildly tired.

"Unlike certain people, I didn't sleep the whole day. We might have some problems tomorrow; best to be well rested, hein. You can turn off the light whenever you're ready." Remy flopped over on his side, so his back was facing her.

Sighing Anna switched off the light beside her, and lay on the other side of the bed. She hoped she would fall asleep soon.

-----------------------------

Let's just call this the quiet before the storm. Remy thinks he has it all worked out, but there's trouble brewing in the Big Easy.

**Roguechere:** You're right. It was moving fast, but that's because Rogue and Remy have a very chemical relationship. As you see now, it doesn't mean Rogue has gotten over Joseph. Also, we don't know the details of Rogue's relationship with Joseph yet; it might not be the way you think. ;-)

**Liliane**: That's an awesome compliment. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

I'm sorry it's been a couple weeks, rather than the weekly updates I promised. Blame it on work and school. Hopefully it was worth the wait :-)

Chapter 7.

Everyone knew of him. His name was spoken often either in awed tones, or whispered in contempt. Yet few really understood who he was. His public face was that of a commanding man, an intellectual; cold and analytical. In his private life he was, not very different. As a father, he commanded obedience rather than showered affection. Unfortunately, the past could not be undone, but the future was his to shape. Always thinking ahead, he had set plans in motion years ago, and waited. This was his only true passion. Soon, everything would be as it should, and he would finally take his rightful place, answering to no one, leading the world as it needed to be led.

Leaning back thoughtfully, he drummed his fingers slowly on the arm of the chair, the large unusual metal ring glinting as the light struck it. Anna was not aware of it, but she was integral to his plan. He was slightly amused that she thought she could run away from her responsibilities. When the time was right, he would simply send a tracker to retrieve her. At the first chime of the large grandfather clock, he promptly gathered his papers and exited his cavernous office. By the eighth and final chime he had taken his place in the conference room. President Graydon Creed was fastidious about promptness; in his estimation, one of the few commendable characteristics the soon-to-be-outgoing president possessed.

-----------------------------

Rogue took a large sip of lemonade as she surveyed the three men ahead of her. Remy was seated at another table at the open air restaurant, from the little she had gathered, apparently in the process of buying something he considered important enough to risk coming here. Ever the mysterious one, Remy hadn't told her anything. Good for him, he didn't acknowledge her presence. It would be difficult for the others to tell she was watching through her large dark glasses. Straining to hear their conversation, she could only catch bits and pieces, owing to her distance from them and the fact that the conversation was in French. While she happened to be fluent in French, the current speaker tended to slip into undecipherable Cajun dialect. After a few minutes, she gave up, and went back to pretending reading her newspaper. Then, she noticed Remy take an envelope from the pocket of his coat, handing it to the speaker. Aha. She could see the glint of jewels flashing as he opened the packet to appraise its contents. Finally he nodded to the other man, who suddenly produced what had be the tiniest laptop in existence, and started conducting what Rogue assumed to be a transaction to Remy's account. Not long after, Remy received a cell phone call, and with that the meeting was quickly adjourned.

Remy waited until he was sure the others ha left before going over to Rogue, his eyes glowing. "What the hell are you doing here? I told you to wait at the park."

Rogue looked at her plate. "I got hungry." She deliberately took a bite of her spicy shrimp dish to prove her point.

He said something she couldn't understand, although she could gauge its meaning, before taking the chair in front of her. "How did you know where to find me?" His eyes arrowed suspiciously.

"Coincidence?" She suggested, shrugging.

"Look Rogue, I told you for your own good to stay put. You don't know what could have happened. You could have compromised us both –"

"You smug, condescending bastard. I'm not your hostage anymore, and I'm certainly you're your puppy. Sit here, stand here, stay here. I'll do as I damned well please, thank you. Besides, you're the one they're looking for, not me. I was doing you a favour, looking out for you. By the way, you're welcome."

He opened his mouth to respond, but thought better of it. She was annoyingly stubborn. He tried again when he thought he could speak calmly. Again, Rogue beat him to the punch.

"As you ought to know by now, I can be very resourceful. Stop treating me like I can't do anything and we'll get along fine."

He clenched his jaw. "So, there's no point in telling you to do anything, since you won't do it anyway."

"I'm not saying that. I would just like to be included in all the decisions, since we are in this together."

To be fair, Rogue wasn't being unreasonable. He just liked doing things his way, and he wasn't thrilled about being questioned, even if she was partially right. Was it just him, or was he spending too much time with Scott. It's exactly the kind of thing of lecture he would have given had he been in this situation. "I'm not used to having a partner, but I'll try not to be …as overbearing in the future."

Rogue eyed him sceptically. "That easy?"

He shrugged. "Don't get too used to it. May I?" He motioned to her dish.

"Go ahead. It's pretty good."

Remy took a bite. "Hmmm, it's all right. I see you have a lot to learn about fine cuisine, chère. Remind me to cook for you sometime."

Rogue laughed. "I suppose you can do better."

"Do you cook at all?"

"When I have to. It may not be the best in 'fine dining', but I make pretty good fried chicken."

"Can't hardly expect better from a river rat. Well, lucky for you, you're looking at one of the best chefs in these parts. Maybe we can make something of you yet."

"As, always, your humble nature astounds me."

Remy shrugged. "Why bother cutting yourself down? There are always plenty of people waiting to do it for you."

"I suppose I should be flattered that the great Remy Lebeau thinks I'm worthy of his time; maybe I would be if not for the fact that you probably offer lots of girls, umm, culinary attention."

"You have a very suspicious mind, chère. That's a very unattractive trait in a woman."

"You never struck me as the type to be particularly picky. So what other traits do you look for in a woman?" Rogue challenged.

Remy thought for a moment before answering. "Probably the same things you look for in a man."

"What a cop out." She tried, and wasn't entirely sure she succeeded at sounding matter-of-fact, rather than like a petulant pre-schooler. "It's a simple question, Cajun."

"There's no such thing as a simple question."

"Fine. Let's just forget it then." Rogue rolled her eyes. She had just officially lost the maturity battle.

"Do you always have to get your way?"

"I don't like what you're insinuating."

Remy threw both hands up. "I'm not insinuating anything. Just asking a simple question."

Rogue made a disgusted sound. "Ok. Fine. Here's a simple question for you. Do you always avoid personal questions? Are you afraid that someone might actually get to know you?"

"I find that funny coming from a woman who's managed to avoid speaking about anything remotely personal since we've met."

Rogue shook her head. "Shouldn't we be leaving now?"

"What? Quitting so soon, chère?"

"You know, you're just too good for me." Rogue's voice was flat.

"Don't be so hard on yourself chère. You know the old saying: practice makes perfect." Remy winked at her in way that suggested he was no longer talking about their verbal sparring.

"You're insufferable. You just dwell in the gutter, don't you?"

"I don't like what you're insinuating." Remy grinned.

Rogue couldn't help laughing at that. "Touché."

"Let's go. We can't have you spend your first trip to New Orleans without getting a tour of the city." Remy grabbed her hand, pulling her down the tree lined avenue.

"Are you insane? There are agents looking for you here." Rogue looked suspiciously around her.

"Well, it shouldn't be so difficult to avoid them since we know who they are; your old pals from Washington."

Rogue's eyes widened. "Pietro's here? You know I didn't tell him. You saw to that." She thought for a moment. "He probably got suspicious when he couldn't get hold of me, after you took my cell phone, and decided to do his own investigating. That would explain how they got here before we did."

"Relax, chère. I wasn't accusing you."

"I just wish I knew what the Brotherhood was up to?" She mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." She wished saying it could stop the worried sensation creeping through her.

-----------------------------

Raven always told her to trust her instincts. Rogue's instincts had warned her that was that this little outing would be a bad idea. Why hadn't she listened? Remy would be fine now, if she had just said no.

-----------------------------

Remy had listed out all the sites he thought worth touring, particularly places he enjoyed that he said tourists rarely see. They only saw a handful of them, and even that had been a lot to cram into a few hours, but the time seemed to fly by.

By late afternoon, they had stopped at a little jazz club, at Remy's insistence, to "give her a taste of some real music." He seemed genuinely upset at her limited knowledge of the genre, which made it all the more amusing. There were few patrons, owing to the time, and Rogue loved the ambiance – dark and cozy.

Suddenly, a female voice interrupted them. "Well, if it isn't Remy Lebeau."

Remy looked up at the very well-endowed blond standing by the table. "Allo chère." He rose and kissed her on the cheeks.

"I didn't know you were back in town"

"I'm just passing through."

"Excuse me, I'm Lorraine, and you are?"

Until this point, Rogue sipping her coffee and pretending not to notice the exchange. "Rogue."

"Enchantee, Rogue. Are you Remy's girlfriend? Remy had the good grace to look embarrassed. The woman was aggressively forward.

"A business acquaintance, actually." Rogue said aloofly.

"Ahhh, Remy, we should exchange numbers. We can catch up before you leave." Out of nowhere she had produced a pda.

"Je regrette, mais il faut quitter plus tard dans la soiree. Nous sommes en voyage d'affaires."

Rogue hid her smile in her cup. She almost felt sorry for Lorraine. Her disappointment at being told they were leaving that night was palpable.

"Well, next time then."

"Au revoir, Lorraine."

"I'm sorry about that." Remy sat down and looked across at Rogue.

"Why should you be?" Rogue asked innocently.

"Business aquaintainces? What happened to friends?" He didn't stay apologetic for long Rogue noted.

"Why the last thing on Earth I'd want to do is cramp your style. I was just making sure there was no ambiguity, in case you wanted to take her up on her offer." Rogue replied pleasantly. "Besides, you didn't seem overly concerned about the 'business' tag when you were using it to your advantage."

His brow furrowed in confusion, until he realised. "I wasn't aware you spoke French."

"I'm fluent in three languages, beside English. This chicory coffee is fantastic. I'm glad you made me try it."

Remy search Rogue's face, but if she was upset, she had done a good job of masking it.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Remy announced "You ready to go?"

She nodded wordlessly. Remy sighed in frustration as he led her towards the exit.

"Remy, mon cher. The least you could've done was let me know you were in town. Who else would give you the proper welcome you deserve?"

Blocking the way out was another buxom blonde, and three men. "And I thought meeting just one of your old paramours was awkward enough." Rogue said quietly.

Remy instinctively stepped in front of Rogue. "Belladonna. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

-----------------------------

Rogue had to get through to someone in the guild. Pulling Remy's phone from his coat, Rogue scrolled through the directory until she found one of the names he had mentioned earlier. Henri. His brother. The number was ringing without an answer. She was trying to think of alternatives to carrying him to the hospital, as they would have to report admitting and treating a mutant. Finally, she heard the response on the other end.

She waited anxiously by an unconscious Remy for Henri to arrive. Time was running out. They had better get here soon.

----------------------------

Translation:

I'm sorry, but we're leaving later this evening. This was just a quick business trip."

-----------------------------

a/n: Sorry about leavingit here. What happened? Will Remy live? What would be the fun if you knew everything now? All will be revealed, next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Chapter 8.

Rogue's mind was having a difficult time processing what was happening. One minute they were leaving, the next, they were met by gun wielding thugs being led by a woman. Her befuddled mind had made the association between the name and the files she had read. This beautiful woman with the strange gleam in her eye was Remy's ex-wife. Damn! This had been a day for exes, and of all the ones to run into, again, it had to be one who hated him.

Rogue put both hands up in an obvious gesture of peace. "Look, I'm not sure what's going on here, but there's no need for -"

Belladonna cut her off.

"You must be the flavour of the day. I know from personal experience Remy not worth the trouble, but I hope for your sake you enjoyed your time with him, chère. You didn't have any illusions that you were special did you? You weren't for him, and I certainly won't remember you when I'm finished here." Her violet eyes narrowed as she focused her attention on Rogue.

Rogue now noticed another three men closing in from Belladonna's right. They were crawling out of the woodwork now. The part of her mind capable of logical thought had registered the thought that they might be in serious trouble, but she hadn't panicked just yet. A quick glance at Remy showed that he had his poker face on.

"Look, the girl's got nothing to do this. Just let her go, Belle! This is between you and me." Remy spoke slowly.

"Bien. Ayez!" With a curt nod of her head at Rogue towards the exit, Belle turned her attention back to Remy with a smile.

Rogue was hesitant to leave Remy on his own, but she also knew that the only way to help now would be to let them think they had the upper hand. She moved cautiously toward the door passing Belladonna and the others in the process, step after step made in silence. When she was several feet away, she heard a small explosion behind her. She turned quickly to see that Remy knocked out the three men standing closest to Belladonna, who were sprawled ungraciously on the floor. Belladonna had seen the cards coming, and rolled safely out of their reach, almost simultaneously retrieving two small knives. Rogue used her borrowed telekinetic powers to repel Belladonna, sending her weapons and her body in opposite directions until she forcefully hit the wall. Her concentration was broken by the knife whizzing past her, grazing her in the process. She stopped the knife mentally, sending it flying back to the owner. Remy had been engaged with the final man standing, when a huge scary looking fellow with short dreadlocks and a scarred face seemed to visualize out of nowhere. Rogue would have sworn he had not been in the room before, but Remy seemed not to notice him.

"Remy" she was about to call out but everything around her seemed to be moving at the speed of sound. She heard the deafening explosions of gunfire and then Remy was lying on the floor. She unconsciously released her hold on Belladonna, as she ran over to where he lay.

"Gris-Gris, you fool. Didn't I tell you to leave him to me?" Belladonna hissed at the man, violet eyes flashing angrily.

Rogue took the opportunity to send a telepathic message putting them both to sleep, before kneeling to check whether Remy was still breathing. He was still conscious, but fading fast; from what she could tell he was losing a lot of blood, and she was afraid to move him.

"Rogue?" He called out weakly. It was getting dark around him, but he saw her felt her holding his hand, and the last thing he remembered hearing was her voice assuring him that Henri was almost there and everything would be fine.

-----------------------------

Rogue had a terrible headache. The healer was hurriedly ushered into the room Remy was placed in by his father. She wasn't sure how much time had passed while she sat waiting anxiously outside, with the rest of Remy's family, biting her nails nervously. A quick glance at her watch told her only two minutes had gone by, so she made a mental note to stop looking at it. She hated anticipating the worst. But she was afraid to hope for the best. It never seemed to her that the best happened in cases like this. She mentally checked off the people she cared about that she had lost, her mother, Irene, Joseph… She thought of Kitty's parents. She couldn't handle any more tragedy. Even if it was just Remy, she told herself firmly.

"You keep doing that, you gonna wear out the floor chère."

"Huh?" She noticed Henri smiling kindly at her, where she had unconsciously began to pace. "Oh."

She moved to sit down again, when he exclaimed "You're hurt."

"It's nothing." The pounding in her head seemed to be growing stronger. She held her fingers to her temples.

Ignoring her comments, he had already strolled over, examining her blood stained blouse, where she had been cut around the midriff. "We need to have that attended to."

"It's not a big deal, really. As long as Remy's being take care of. I just need a couple of aspirin." Rogue clutched her head, as the room began spinning around her.

-----------------------------

Rogue awoke to the whooshing sound of the ceiling fan overhead. It was light outside, barely, and so quiet. She stretched and pulled down the covers. It had been cool the night before, but the air was beginning to warm up in anticipation of the day ahead. The first time she had really slept in the days since Remy was…She shook her head to keep the thought from entering her mind.

Unable to lie down any longer she rose from the bed, opening the French doors to the balcony. The view was breathtaking. The LeBeau mansion sat on a huge property, stretching back to the morass. To her left, she noticed a row of small cottages. It felt good to just sit in solitude for a while. She was used to having an abundance of time alone when she needed it, and sometimes when she didn't. Since leaving her father's house, she'd had scarcely a moment to herself. Now she could finally think.

She could no longer remember how long it had been since she first embarked on this journey. A week, no surely it was longer than that. Two weeks, that was closer. It felt more like a lifetime. Time was such a strange thing. She remembered a poem she had seen in her parents' wedding album as a child:

_Time is too slow for those who wait_

_Too swift for those who fear_

At the time she had found it funny as a child that her mother had interspersed poetry with pictures. But now it made sense. It all went with the image of her mother she had in her memory. Tall and beautiful and artistic and loving and perfect. Again she tried to recant the poem she had memorised so may years before.

_Time is too slow for those who wait_

_Too swift for those who fear_

Again, she could only remember the first two lines. It wasn't important anyway. Why couldn't she remember? She realised sadly that she had forgotten to take the album with her when she left. She placated herself with the thought that it was sitting in its usual place waiting for her to get it. And she would.

Sighing, she left her room and headed down the corridor. She quietly opened his door, looking around quickly, she slipped inside. She sat at the edge of the bed, reaching down to smooth a lock of hair out of his face. Before he had been pale and gaunt, but now his face at least had returned to normal. She watched the rise and fall of his chest with every breath, and felt satisfied that he would awake soon, and be back to his usual stubborn annoying self.

"Hurry up, sugar." She whispered, then added "I should go before Tante Mattie shoos me out again."

She chuckled at the thought of the older woman clucking at her in disapproval as she had the afternoon before. Rogue had spent most of the past two days in the chair beside Remy's bed. She had barely slept, and despite her protests that she was fine, the dark circles under her eyes were a giveaway. The healer had sent her off to bed, in a way that made Rogue feel like a child again, being chastised by her grandmother.

Nevertheless, she sat there a while longer. She heard the turn of the door, and turned somewhat sheepishly to see the large black woman standing in the doorway.

"Good Morning, Tante Mattie. I was just checking on him. I'll be leaving now."

"Child, you must be set on springs. What on earth are you doing up this early? Didn't I tell you to make sure and get your rest?" There was that disapproving tone again. Rogue felt a little silly. She was a grown woman after all. Sure she had fainted in the walkway outside Remy's room in mid-conversation with Henri, but she was fully recovered now. A small neat bandage covered her wound.

"I slept for ages last night. Actually, it was the best sleep I've had in months."

Rogue perched by the window and watched as Tante Mattie fussed about Remy. "Is it normal for him to be out this long?"

"He's all right now child. I gave him a draught to make him sleep. When he wakes up, he'll be right as rain." She gave a reassuring smile as she finished straightening up.

"Why don't you come downstairs and help me and Mercy with breakfast. It'll give you something to do besides worry."

"Yes Ma'am."

-----------------------------

Being with Mercy was enjoyable but exhausting. Rogue had liked her immediately. She was warm and funny and very good at keeping up a conversation with very little input from the other party, unless of course she was curious about something, or someone. Mercy was a bundle of energy, chasing small children to their baths, and ordering the men of the house about. One of the things Rogue liked about Remy's relatives was how little questions they asked. They had put her up in their home and treated her like an old family friend. Maybe it was because they operated outside the law. Unlike regular people, they weren't afraid that she could rob them of all their possessions in their sleep; and they understood the need for privacy. Or more likely, they already knew everything about her anyway.

They had breakfast in the large dining room. At the head of the great mahogany table, sat Remy's father, who had insisted she call him Jean-Luc, insisting Monsieur LeBeau was much too formal. Remy had told her he was adopted, otherwise she would not have guessed, as they really seemed a lot alike. Jean-Luc was a very handsome man, despite his age, and had long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail that fell down his back. He was very charming and reminded Rogue a bit of an old pirate for some reason, an Acadian Errol Flynn. At the other end sat Tante Mattie, who Mercy explained was the unofficial matriarch of the family. She had been the guild traiteur, or healer, who had inadvertently helped raise the boys after the death of his wife. Mercy sat beside Rogue, across from her husband Henri, Remy's older brother. Then there were the cousins Lapin and Theoden, who seemed around the same age as Remy, and Etienne, the teenager of the group. Unlike Henri, Etienne and Theoden who had inherited the dark hair and features of Jean-Luc, Lapin had red hair which seemed to complement his personality; less suave and charming, he was more humorous and mischievous. And finally, there were Mercy and Henri's twin sons.

Rogue could feel the affection between them, and between Lapin's jokes and the twin's antics, the time passed pleasantly. She could easily imagine how noisy and chaotic it would have been without Tante Mattie and Mercy there.

"Do you enjoy being the only woman in the house besides Tante Mattie of course?" Rogue asked Mercy as she held up a white cotton button-down shirt.

The two were in Mercy's sitting room. A far cry from the ornate traditional décor of the main living spaces in the rest of the house, this room was a mercifully feminine sanctuary; airy, light and elegant. Somehow Mercy had gotten several closetfuls of clothes delivered to the house so she could indulge in her hobby of shopping without having to take Rogue off the property. Mercy's explanation to a bewildered Henri was that Rogue needed things to wear, and this was the safest way. And this way, they could, ummm, Rogue could have plenty of choices.

"Are you kidding? Sometimes I think I could just scream. I love my family, but after all these years the simplicity of the male mind still astonishes me, sometimes. I would really welcome more female companionship around here. We had been hoping for a daughter, but as fate would have it, we got two sons instead. Not that I've given up. I may raise a few potential shopaholics yet."

"Are you the only woman in the guild as well?"

"No. There's Zoe as well. But she's a bit young for me. So, Henri told me about your 'meeting' with Belladonna."

Rogue wasn't sure if that was a question or a statement. But Mercy seemed to be waiting for a response from her. "Why do they hate each other?"

Mercy looked thoughtful. "It's a long story, and I think it's really Remy's to tell. But the long and short of it is this. The thieves and the assassins guilds had been fighting for as long as I can remember, and believe me, I'm older than I look. The marriage was arranged for their eighteenth years when they were still children with the expectation that it would unify the guilds. Let's just say the wedding day was very eventful. Remy sought an annulment and there have been hard feelings ever since. The best thing for everyone, as far as I'm concerned."

"How long are you staying?" Rogue was caught off guard by the question.

"Umm. Until Remy recovers fully, I guess."

"Pity. You should try these; they'll be really great in the heat." Mercy handed her a pair of lightweight embellished blouses.

"This is just so much. I can't accept all this. Don't misunderstand me, its not that I don't appreciate it, but you don't even know me. How do you know I'm someone you can trust? You all have been too kind already."

Mercy looked up with an expression of surprise. "Why wouldn't we be nice to a friend of Remy's, who was instrumental in saving his life?"

"Well, it all sounds so rational when you put it that way." Rogue smiled.

"Besides, we were expecting you. Remy had said he would be coming 'with company.' " Mercy smiled knowingly.

Rogue started hesitantly. "Mercy, I think you have the wrong idea about Remy and me. We're not together."

"Maybe not yet. But you obviously care about him. Maybe it's just a sister's vain hopes for Remy to settle down before too long, but I don't think so. I have a sense about these things." She studied Rogue's face carefully, noting the sadness there.

"Is being with Remy such a disturbing thought?"

"No. It's just that there's a lot you don't know." Rogue stopped there without elaborating, but Mercy wore an expression that clearly said "Do tell."

Sighing, Rogue launched into the whole story, outlining how and why they had met, and some of the events since.

"I know it might not make sense to you, but you have to understand my life. My father is a very unpleasant person, to put it nicely, a hard man to live with. He is so concerned with appearances, and making sure nobody knows his daughter is a mutant, that he would never allow me the freedom to leave. He's powerful enough to have it his way. My options were to pretend to be the happy dutiful daughter and maintain some semblance of freedom, or face a proper imprisonment, someplace where I couldn't damage his political credibility. You honestly have no idea what he is capable of. Joseph was a great person. He was in love with me, but for my part, he was my best friend. I couldn't really imagine a romantic life with him, at first. But if we were married, it would have been a way out, away from my father."

Mercy regarded her pensively, saying nothing.

"Well, I told you it was complicated." Rogue sighed heavily again, as she plopped down into the soft chair.

"I'm really confused. I like Remy, a lot. So, o.k., you weren't far off. I don't blame him for what happened to Joseph anymore. He didn't personally and deliberately cause his death; they just happened to be on opposing sides, with Remy at the helm of the side that lived. It could have easily been the other way around.

"And, on one hand, maybe I've gotten a chance at something real with Remy that I wouldn't have had with Joseph. But on the other hand, I feel completely guilty and just evil for wanting that something. Joseph was willing to make a huge sacrifice knowing I didn't feel the same way about him that he did about me. Don't I owe him some loyalty? Besides, I don't even know how Remy feels. Maybe he's not really interested in something serious. Maybe it's just too soon. So, I may be worrying myself sick for no good reason."

Mercy chose her words carefully. "I don't know what Remy's intentions are, but it seems to me that you deserve the chance to pursue happiness, whether that's with Remy or someone else. I don't think anyone who truly cared about you would want you to be alone, out of some misguided sense of devotion. As for time, you and Remy have been through more in a short space of time than most people in an entire lifetime. Who determines the length of time it takes to fall in love anyway?"

-----------------------------

For the millionth time in recent history Rogue wondered how she had gotten herself in this situation. For some reason, Mercy had asked her to baby-sit the twins, despite Rogue's protests that she really didn't know what to do with children, and wasn't entirely sure she considered them people. The family was off at a guild meeting, she guessed to discuss the unprovoked attack on Remy by the Assassins. Surprisingly, it was not as horrific as she had envisioned. Marc and Jacques had decided that they wanted cookies to eat, so she had struck a deal with them. If they helped make the cookies, she'd let them have as many as they wanted to eat. She knew Mercy probably wouldn't approve. It was cheating somewhat, but who cares; as long as the two five year olds weren't destroying the place on her watch. Besides, she had a plan. While the cookies were in the oven, she'd have them eat dinner. They couldn't eat that many cookies once they'd had dinner, right? The boys were kept occupied with cutting shapes out of the cookie dough.

"What are you up to, mes petits?"

"Oncle Remy!" Simultaneous squeals of joy alerted Rogue from her position in front of the oven. She whirled around to see Remy leaning lazily on the counter, with a twin attached to each leg.

"You're better now. Tante Anna is helping us make cookies."

Rogue went hurriedly to his side. "Boys, I know you're happy to see Oncle Remy. But he's not fully better yet. Why don't you go wash your hands for dinner, and afterwards, we can share some of you delicious cookies with him?" They ran out, racing for first place to their destination.

"Are you sure you should be up. Sit down here." She commanded, pulling out a stool. "Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

He grinned at her, looking better than he should for someone who had come this close to dying. "Just wondering where the welcome committee is. What's so important than nobody's here to take care of me?"

"Tante Mattie is around, and what am I? Chopped liver?" She took a decidedly irritated tone.

"Oh, chère, were you worried 'bout this thief?" He chuckled. "It would take more than a couple bullets to stop the ragin' Cajun."

"I'm glad you can joke about it." She busied herself with wiping off the counters so she wouldn't have to look at him. "And yes, I was worried. We've all spent the past few days at your side. Your father called a guild meeting. That's why you're stuck with me now."

"Come over here." He ordered softly.

When she ignored him, Remy closed the gap between them, tugging her chin up, so she was forced to face him. With his thumb, he wiped away the tear running down her cheek. "Cherie, what's wrong?"

She struggled to find something to explain her behaviour, and then decided not to. She impulsively reached up, pulling him into a hug. "I'm just glad you're o.k." She mumbled in his shoulder, before pulling away. He reluctantly let her go.

"Now for the last time, sit down. I don't want you overdoing it. Tante Mattie might beat me with a frying pan, if I don't keep you under control." She adding, eliciting a bark of laughter from Remy.

"That may be easier said than done, chère." He winked.

Anna rolled her eyes. "You're definitely feeling better."

-----------------------------

Thanks for reviewing :) So know you know what happened:

addtothenoise, Anamarie Chambers, Zarola, marajade963, Rogue181, enchantedlight, musagirl15

Rogue and Remy - So many enemies, so little time.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Thanks for reviewing:

Anamarie Chambers, addtothenoise, Zarola, enchantedlight, RG Marie, ishandahalf, marajade963, Rogue181, musagirl15

A/N.

So I read all the chapters to make sure all the details I was about to add would all match up (a task I had been dreading because I was sure they would be awful). But hey, they doesn't suck. I think I like my story.  I feel pretty happy now. Anyway, on to the next chapter.

Sorry for the delay. I've been writing this in bits and pieces for about two weeks. Hopefully you'll think it was worth the wait.

Chapter 9.

Her colleagues might call her aloof, and she supposed they would be right. Cold, apathetic, calculating, unscrupulous, driven might sum up who Mystique was. Overprotective, her children would call her. Loving, if not outwardly affectionate, supportive, as long as they adhered to her prescribed course of action (Mother knows best after all); they knew they could count on Raven when they needed her, even if she had been more often away than with them.

Most of her colleagues would have a hard time believing Mystique was a mother.

Raven Darkholme knew the necessity of keeping her identities separate. An unnaturally long life by typical human standards had taught her that true friends were hard to come by in a dangerous world. She'd had precious few. She prided herself on having stripped away all her illusions about life and love, and tried to instil in her children the same clarity: how vital it was to know people, size them up. Knowing what they wanted from you was as important as knowing what you want for yourself.

Raven picked up the large framed picture from the mantel piece. Irene was sitting in a large chair, Kurt and Rogue grinning happily on either side of her. Raven had taken it on Rogue's thirteenth birthday, the summer after Rogue had first run away from home. For years, Irene and Raven had disagreed over whether to force Owen's hand so that he would give Rogue to them to raise. Irene refused, saying that they needed to trust Rogue to make the right decision when the time came. It had infuriated her that Irene could tell, with the precognitive senses that earned her the name Destiny, if or when that time would come, but refused to give details, always conscientious that they should not alter what could be by interfering with destiny. As much as she loved Destiny, she had a little trouble believing in destiny. She preferred more tangible things. After all, it was actions, rather than faith, that shaped the future. In the end, Owen had refused to let Rogue go permanently, despite having no interest in raising a child by himself. Waiting, she knew for the opportunity to arise when Rogue would be an asset to him.

Looking at the photo now as she often did, she saw very little of herself in them. Kurt was a devout Roman Catholic who now spent his time in training to become a priest: a difficult pill for someone like her to swallow. A contradiction in terms, Kurt had taken the mutant name Nightcrawler. His demon-like appearance complete with the requisite forked tail belied his kind, gentle nature, deep spirituality and willingness to believe the best of everyone.

While it was Kurt who resembled her physically, Rogue was the child after her own soul. While they were not related genetically or legally, Rogue had become, in the truest sense of the word, the daughter she never knew she wanted. That seemed to be the story of her life. She had struggled with the idea of becoming a mother when she was carrying Kurt, but it seems children grow on you, until you can no longer remember what it was like before they were in you life. Guarded, slow to trust, a loner at heart, quick-witted, intelligent, never afraid to stand her ground, Rogue was more like her, than either of them cared to admit. Especially now that Rogue's decision to withdraw from participating in the political process had become a source of contention between them.

It had been a difficult few weeks. She was having a hard time coping with the knowledge that she had failed so miserably as a mother that the cause she had devoted her life to had now been thoroughly rejected by both her children.

Raven poured herself a glass of red wine before turning down the volume of Wagner's Die Walkure. A hint of a frown played upon her lips. She was optimistic that things may yet turn out as she had hoped, but it could easily backfire. Was it worth the cost?

It was no coincidence that Rogue and Katherine had ended up in the motel room next to Scott Summers. She could almost see Irene's face, her mouth turned down in staunch disapproval. Raven would say "Oh, don't be so goddamn righteous. It is for the best." The image of Irene disappeared, and she sighed softly. "This is what happens without you around to be my conscience, dearest."

As the telephone began to ring in the adjoining room, she roused herself, trying to shake off the melancholy feeling that had seized her. Life is for the living. And she still had plans to make.

-----------------------------

"So I take it Gambit is now full recovered?" Raven was asking her goddaughter.

"Pretty much. Tante Mattie just wanted him to rest for a couple of days."

"Who?"

Rogue sighed. She knew where this was headed. "Tante Mattie is the traiteur."

There was silence for a few seconds. "A healer? How positively archaic. And this … person wants us to delay further."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "The man almost died for heaven's sake. Another day isn't going to hurt you. He'll be ready for your indoctrination then."

"Don't roll your eyes at me, young lady. Fine. I suppose we have no choice but to wait."

Rogue smiled. She had never gotten used to that. As a child she thought that was one of her godmother's special powers. Destiny could see the future, and Raven could see the present- everything you were doing behind her back. Now she knew better. Its one of the uncanny traits that mothers mysteriously develop, and apparently it doesn't go away after you grow up.

"Raven, I've got to go now. The Lebeaus are having a dinner celebration for Remy, being alive and all. And don't start. Its not like we're deliberately cutting into your busy schedule for world domination, or whatever you all are calling it these days."

It was Raven's turn to roll her eyes. "It's a wonder we don't just call ourselves the **Evil** brotherhood of mutants and write about our misadventures in a comic book, the way you make it sound. But I'll let it go for now."

Rogue was not surprised. Raven letting it go forever would have been asking for too much. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok… Have fun."

Fun. Rogue's eyebrows shot up. She wanted to ask who she was speaking to and where had they disposed of her godmother, but that would be rocking the boat.

"O.k. I will. Are you sure you're ok?" Rogue was really concerned now.

"Of course. Tomorrow then. Love you. Bye."

"Bye." Before she had completed the word, she heard the click of the phone as Raven hung up on the other end.

The sounds of laughter coming up from the party outside were inviting, although Rogue was distracted by the thought that Raven had seemed out of sorts when they spoke. She was actually looking forward to going to New York. Being in such a family-oriented environment, she found herself missing her own little family unit.

She felt an assault on her leg as she descended the stairs. Looking down, she saw that the blonde head of Marc as he ran into her. "Je regrette Tante Rogue. Don't tell anyone you saw me." He whispered, his eyes large.

"I didn't see anyone." Rogue whispered back conspiratorially as he ran off in the direction of the play room.

As she reached out into the open air of the backyard, Mercy commandeered her arm and steered her around, introducing her to the other invitees. Besides the family, there were about thirty adults, members of the guild and friends of the family. Finally, Rogue was able to sit down, picking a spot next to Lapin and watching as he, Merci and Theoren played blackjack. Henri was the dealer.

"You guys are really serious. It must be a family thing." Rogue commented.

"Well, we thieves are also serious gamblers." Henri grinned.

A few feet away, Etienne was chatting amiably to three teenage girls. He whispered something to one of the girls who smiled and brushed prettily. "Etienne!" She exclaimed in mock reproach.

"I guess that also runs in the family."

Henri laughed. "You talking 'bout the infamous family charm, chère?"

"Is that what you call it?" Mercy muttered.

"Don't let her fool you Rogue. Mercy found me irresistible when we first met."

"You thought you were irresistible. I thought you were a jackass. Spending a fortune of someone else's hard earned money sending enough flowers to start a florist shop every day to a woman who wasn't even interested."

"I worked hard to acquire that money, and it worked eventually, non? The charm always works, even on as unromantic a soul as yours, ma cherie."

Mercy's response was to look to the heavens. "God, grant me the patience to live with him."

"Etienne does remind me a lot of Remy when he was younger, n'est-ce pas?" Henri continued.

"That's because he worships the ground you r brother walks on. Too bad its too late to set a proper example for the boy." Mercy said sternly.

"Don't be so hard on Etienne. He's being your typical teenage boy."

"Who's talking about Etienne? I meant Remy."

Lapin and Theoren hooted with laughter, cut short by an all too familiar voice.

"Don't you know you can't start the party without the guest of honour?" Remy sauntered over, looking as good as always in a crisp white shirt, unbuttoned low enough to give a tantalising glimpse of his chest. He had a pleased look on his face, so Rogue decided not to inflate his ego further by drooling in front of everyone. She ignored him as he took the seat beside her.

Lapin grinned. "I guess we missed that memo, coz."

Mercy snorted. "It probably got lost along with the one that says 'Don't be late for your own party.'"

Remy looked confused. "I thought the guest of honour was supposed to be fashionably late."

"Less talking, more playing. Henri commanded, as Mercy seemed to be considering it." Mercy pushed forward her chips raising the bet. Her hand was worth 20, beating Henri.

"Don't get too happy. You haven't had a real challenge yet." Remy boasted.

Before Henri could respond to his brother's teasing, they heard a loud crash from upstairs, where the children had been playing hide and seek. Mercy looked at Henri. Henri looked at Mercy. Neither budged.

"Its your turn now." Mercy informed him. "If I have to hand out any more punishment today, I may just have to strangle the little pests, just to get a little peace and quiet."

Henri sighed dramatically but wordlessly left the table to check on the source of the noise.

"So…" Remy spoke as he resumed Henri's position. "What have I missed?"

"Not much. Jean-Luc talking business as usual. It must be something about old age, makes you forget how to have a good time. We managed to get away eventually. Oh, and Henri, trying to convince la belle Rogue, and his wife, that the men of this family are irresistible."

Lapin winked at Rogue before continuing somewhat theatrically.

"It's a curse really. Oh how I tire of it. Beating off the femmes and the occasional home I might add, with a stick. It takes its toll on a man, as you can only imagine." He looked pityingly at Remy. "What I would give for a quiet Friday or Saturday evening spent in solitude with a good book, or even saving the world. But the femmes, they wouldn't hear of it."

"You can read?" Remy cut in.

"Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful, man. Or because I can kick your ass."

"Turns out you're not much competition, then, on either front." Remy smirked as Lapin went bust.

"Merde." Lapin lamented his loss.

"Come on, Rogue, you should play." Theoren surprised Rogue when he addressed her. It wasn't that he was introverted, as Rogue knew from the past few days. It was just that in the company of the loud and crazy Lapin, and the talkative, self-praising Lebeau brothers, he seemed quiet in comparison.

"Ummm….I don't know how."

"Well its time you learned then. Its not that complicated." Theoren shifted so that Rogue could take his spot around the table.

Remy looked suspiciously at Theoren. While Lapin was on a losing streak, Theoren had quietly amassed a small fortune. Theoren grinned. "O.k. Chere. Here's the rules."

-----------------------------

Rogue grinned triumphantly as she pulled her winnings toward her. The others went off to get food, leaving her alone with Remy for the time being.

"Well, it seems Lady Luck was on your side, chère."

"I'll treasure today for the rest of my life." Rogue sighed dreamily. You know, I think I enjoy this game after all." She looked adorable when she gloated, Remy decided. She looked every inch the southern belle, wearing a long white sundress and wedge sandals. Her long ponytail swishing around as she moved.

"Well, I reserve the right to call a rematch in the future." Remy smiled, making her heart do flip-flops.

"You're not upset?" Rogue queried tentatively.

"Why would I be?"

"Well, its just that another man might get upset after losing his shirt to a girl, and a novice no less."

"Well, a real man wouldn't see that as a problem. I quite enjoyed being your first, eh bien, no need for veiled threats chère, if you want me to lose the shirt, just say so."

Rogue couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing. "I'm sorry" She managed to get out in between breaths.

"Not quite the reaction I had in mind." He complained. In his experience, Rogue often got upset at his innuendos. While he didn't want to push it too far, he always enjoyed knowing he affected her. So he hadn't anticipated this.

"So much for the irresistible Lebeau charm." Remy heard a snicker behind him. Henri. And Mercy, who was now also laughing just as hard at Rogue's response. As engrossed as he had been with Rogue, he hadn't even heard the two of them come up. Damn sneaky thieves.

"Don't you two have somewhere you need to be? Who's taking care of your children?" Remy sounded a bit irritated.

"No. And Tante Mattie has things under control."

_Great. _"I don't think I'll live this down." Remy addressed Rogue.

"Awww. Poor baby." Rogue said jokingly. She surprised him by leaning forward and planting a quick kiss on the side of his mouth.

"Is it all better now?" Her eyes twinkled playfully.

"Not yet."

He challenged her silently to repeat the gesture. To his disappointment, she only smiled suggestively before leaning back into her chair. Remy was tempted to really kiss her, but Henri and Mercy were near, exchanging knowing glances. He groaned mentally. Standing quickly, he extended an arm to Rogue.

"Ready to eat, chère?"

Rogue nodded. She'd been eyeing the huge buffet for the past few minutes. She put her hand in his as she got to her feet.

-----------------------------

Rogue poured herself a glass of water then wandered out to the porch. She stood there a moment enjoying the solitude before noticing the scent of cigarette smoke wafting through the cool night air. Following the direction it was coming from, she turned the corned of the wraparound porch to find Remy on a wooden bench.

"Rogue." Before she could say anything, he had put out his cigarette. The first day they had spent together after leaving Scott and the others behind, Rogue had pointed out, with a great deal of indignation, that he had no right poisoning her body in the pursuit of his own addictions. She flashed him grateful smile, as she went over to join him on the bench.

"Sorry I disturbed you." She began.

"Not at all." He said it so softly she barely heard him.

"I felt good to be out here. It's just been a long day. I mean, it was great though. I enjoyed myself."

"I'm glad. My family's enjoyed having you here."

"Really?" She nervously twirled a lock of hair around her fingers.

"Really." _Their reaction to Belladonna had been chilly in comparison._

"Well, I think your family's great. You're really lucky."

"Oui."

As far as Tante Mattie and Mercy were concerned, Rogue was welcome to stay there. Even Jean-Luc liked her. When they had first arrived in the state, Remy had called Henri to let them know he might come home with a guest. At Henri's shocked response, he hastily added that she was just a friend, and a potential recruit, so no hassles from anyone. That was a mistake. Lapin had made more than his fair share jokes in private, since Remy had woken up.

"Just a friend, huh? I should have known better. Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat mes amis, but I've got plans."

"Avec une amie? " Henri asked innocently.

"Oui. But not after tonight." Lapin chuckled as he left.

"I can't believe you joining in with that fool." Remy grumbled.

"If you hadn't spent the entire day flirting with the girl, we'd have nothing to joke about." Henri pointed out.

"How was that different from how I always am?" Remy was perplexed.

Henri gave him an exasperated look "For one thing, you're usually an equal opportunity flirt. I noticed you monopolized Rogue."

"She's my guest. It's my duty to show her a good time."

"Right. So, have you decided yet what its going to be? Business or friendship? Or something else?"

Remy instantly recognized the reference to their phone conversation. He lit a cigarette before replying. "I don't know. Maybe it's up to her, hein?"

Henri had left a while before Rogue came out, giving him time to think. The past two days had been a great respite from the real world. Rogue had been as relaxed as he had ever seen her, flirting, joking, laughing, in his company. Remy hated that they had to leave the next day. He wanted more time.

"Remy?" Rogue's voice cut into his thoughts. "I'm gonna go."

"No. Why?" Remy caught her hand as she tried to walk past him.

"Sugar, you look like you've got a lot on your mind."

Remy pulled her into his lap. Her face was only inches from his own. She had obviously just bathed. Her hair was still damp, pulled away from her face and tied back loosely. He inhaled her faint fragrance. He couldn't identify it, but it was heady and feminine. He noticed the long elegant line of her neck and realized his fingers were tracing a path down her collar bone, down the center of her chest. He noticed she was breathing faster. As he looked up, their eyes connected and he felt himself drawing in to where she waited expectantly.

In that instant, he made his decision. He pulled away and the moment was lost.

Rogue snapped back to reality. "I don't think we should." He was saying. She was confused, but her pride kept her from asking questions. She felt the rejection acutely, and she hadn't seen it coming. She hadn't expected it to sting this much either. She tried to pull out of his lap, but he held her fast.

"Don't be upset. It's not that I don't want to. But, there's no hurry. You should probably take some time to decide what you need."

Rogue bit her lower lip, as she thought about what to say. "So, let me get this straight. You think I'm incapable of deciding whether I want to spend the night with you."

"I'm saying I think we could have a hell of a lot more than one night. But I don't want you to jump into this on the rebound, and regret it afterwards. Like tomorrow morning."

"I wasn't sure then, but I am now." She sighed in disgust. She sounded like she was pleading, and she really hated that. She tried again to get out of his grasp, more forcefully this time.

"You know what, if you don't want me, that's fine Remy. You can let me go now."

"Rogue, I think you can tell right now how much I want to." Her squirming around in his lap had only excited him further. His eyes darkened as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm not running away, chère. I don't want anyone else. I'll be waiting right here, until the time is right."

"When is that going to be?" She was smiling.

"I don't know. I've never done this before? How long is a respectable time to get to know someone?"

Rogue laughed. "A year or two minimum."

"Maybe not that long. How about a month?"

"A month of being in each other's company, and no sex?" Rogue asked, for clarification.

"Oui."

"You know, it shouldn't be that difficult. In theory. But we already don't have a good track record of keeping our hands and other body parts to ourselves. "

Remy frowned. "You're right. We should make it no kissing either. To avoid temptation."

"Well what's left?"

"I'm disappointed in you, naughty little Roguey. There's more to relationships than sex. How about stimulating conversations, walks in the park, poker lessons, for starters?" He grinned.

"I don't know, Remy. I'll have to think about it." She said teasingly, although the hint of a smile on her lips gave him the answer. Those very kissable lips. He reluctantly released her arms, as she moved so she was sitting beside him. He put an arm around her shoulder as they sat in silence.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked after a while.

"Teaching you strip poker." He grinned lecherously. "What are you thinking about?"

"I was just wondering if beating the best blackjack player in New Orleans, makes me the best blackjack player in New Orleans." She smiled up at him.

"Don't press your luck."

-----------------------------

As she lay in bed, Rogue sighed. She was deliriously happy after staying up for several hours in Remy's arms. But as she remembered that tomorrow they would be leaving, she began to feel uneasy. She was far from eager to return to the world she had tried to leave behind. Things were so much simpler here. But, that would all change soon.

-----------------------------

Next: No more fuzzy happy family reunions. It's on to the big apple where the mutant action is.


End file.
